A Shinigami Jinchuuriki
by Tankerman
Summary: Story - Discontinued - I will be re-writing this story sometime in the near future
1. So It Begins

**The Shinigami Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or any others that might show.

Prologue: What if Naruto died at the valley of the end his chain of fate snapped and he started to become a hollow but became a vizard a Shinigami with the powers of a hollow. He meets Renji and leaves for Soul society to join the ranks of a Shinigami

Chapter 1: It begins

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

Naruto Uzumaki the number 1 knuckleheaded most surprising Ninja in Konoha cracks open a bloody eyelid just after being hit by a chidori in the heart and finds himself standing directly in front of his decapitated body Sasuke pulls out his arm and in the process rips out the blondes heart he crushes it before falling to his knees the curse seal fades away and Sasuke starts crying.

"Naruto im sorry I didn't mean to" said Sasuke as his eyes burn and change into a three star shuriken before turning into his black eyes Kakashi appears with a tear falling from his eye he picks up Naruto's dead body.

"Come on Sasuke we better go" said Kakashi Sasuke nods the two then leaves Naruto stares in disbelief when he starts screaming in pain and notices a chain attached to his body being eaten it stops at his chest he screams even more as a strange white energy flows from his ears, mouth, nose and eyes trying to take the form of a mask but Naruto keeps screaming trying to resist he appears in his mind where a man in his thirties stands on a pole wearing a long sleeved, ankle length blood red coat with black hair wearing glasses next to him stands a woman with long snow white hair and blue eyes wearing a white robe and behind them stands the Kyuubi's cage.

"Quickly boy you must find us" shouts the man and woman Naruto gives them a weird look.

"**Dumb ass find the swords" shouts Kyuubi **in anger next Naruto starts falling he looks up and notices that he was standing on the side of a building he falls into the ocean as millions of boxes fall in as well he looks around.

"_What do they mean find but Kyuubi said something about a sword' thinks Naruto_he then opens up different boxes and finds nothing but memories then he notices a black and white box he grabs it and opens the box furthermore inside is a black hilt and snow white and red hilt of a sword he grabs the hilts and pulls out a 1.5m, long and 20cm wide black sword along with a 1m long snow white blade that is 12cm wide with a field of flowers for deign with Sakura blossoms floating in the background Naruto appears on the building again in front of the old man and the woman and Kyuubi's cage.

"Well done boy" said the man with a smile "my name is ……"

"And my name is ……" said the woman.

Naruto gives them a weird look each the man sighs.

"It seems you can't here me it's a shame, remember boy cast of your fear retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die" said the man.

"You can't here me either Naruto listen you must cast of your mask show your truth self and learn to trust others" said the woman

Naruto screams as the mask starts to form when a 15 year old boy appears with spiky red hair tied behind his head and strange black tattoos on the back of his neck and on the one place you'd never expect to see tattoos on…his eyebrows? He was wearing a strange something on his forehead, like a black forehead protector with an orange horizontal stripe, but without the headband, all made of metal. He was wearing black robes with white trimming and a white cloth belt, and hanging from his waist, a katana in his sheath.

He stares in shock as a bright light appears and in front of him stands Naruto wearing a white fox mask holding a 1.5m long and 20cm wide black sword and the 1m long 12cm wide snow white sword with a red hilt wearing a long sleeved, ankle-length blood red coat with black cargo pants and black t-shirt Naruto then hits the mask with the hilt of both the swords making the mask break his eyes open revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan which then turn to the normal Sharingan with three tomoas before turning to his regular cerulean Blue eyes he stares at the red haired boy who stares back.

"Hows that even possible who can you already be a Shinigami" asks the man in shock.

"Shini-gami" asks Naruto as he gives the man a confused look the man shakes his head.

"Never mind all you need to know is my name is Abarai and im here to send you to soul society other ways none as your Nirvana" said the man before walking over to Naruto "Where by the looks of things you will be sent to the academy to train as a Shinigami"

"Before we go I'll tell you the basics. Shinigami are an institution who controls both the soul world and the human world, and they reside in the Soul Society. They leave Soul Society when they are going on missions to balance the Spirits in the World. We have fundamentally three duties: 1. Perform the 'Soul Burial' and send ghosts to Soul Society or Hell."

"_Hell? I'd rather not want to see it…"_

"**Hell ain't that bad well if you a demon it isn't but human's very bad" said Kyuubi while snickering **as Naruto gives a horrified look.

"2) To regulate and balance the souls in each world. 3) To track down and 'cleanse' Hollows from the human world."

"Hollows what are they meant to be?" asks Naruto

"They're a hostile kind of spirit. They were basically evil humans who turned into Hollows after death. They hunt for spirits and the deceased with a high amount of Reiatsu. Reiatsu it's like the dead form of chakra. We Shinigami use it for fighting though to be truthful I thought you were going to turn into a hollow earlier when I saw you my self."

"**Kit enter your mind we have another unwanted guest"**

"Excuse me for a moment"

Naruto's mind

Naruto looks around and finds the two beings from before and the Kyuubi's cage and a white version of himself but he has black and yellow eyes with a giant grin.

"**So the king has arrived but just wait till I take you're thrown" yells the being** while laughing.

"Who are you?"

"**Boy im your inner hollow and you should be lucky im a lot nicer then most hollow dip shit" said the being **Naruto glares at his other self who laughs.

"**When ever you are about to die in battle I will appear and try to take control so I can kill all your precious people" shouts his inner hollow** only to be pimped slapped a second later by Naruto then hit in the gut by a Rasengan the inner hollow glares at Naruto before laughing.

"**It seems kingie boy is a lot stronger than I thought but if you wish to tame me come back when you've found an area were know one will find you so you can fight me for control" shouts the inner hollow **before disappearing with an arrogant laugh that fills the room.

In the real world

Naruto opens his eyes before noticing the red chakra surrounding him but it starts to fade Renji stares at him before clearing his throat.

"Okay lets go" said Renji before opening a portal the two walk in and arrive in soul society Naruto looks around.

"I expected something different like gates and white clouds" said Naruto.

"Yeah well human's always are expecting something different now lets go' said Renji before pulling Naruto with him they arrive in the central part of soul society known as Seireitei when they walk in Renji speaks.

"Come on your to slow we have to reach the first division grounds' said Renji before he runs off dragging Naruto with him once they reach their destination they find 25 people staring at them, 11 of which are wearing the same uniform as Renji minus the tattoos while one is wearing something different he wears a black kimono and white coat the other 13 are wearing something different they wear the kimono but with a white robes and a number on their back from 1 to 13.

"Lieutenant Abarai finally you have arrived" said an old man with the kanji for one on his back holding a walking stick Renji walks over to the man with the number 6 on his back.

"Renji you are late" said the man.

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki" replies Renji bowing his head the man nods.

"Welcome Mr. Namikaze" starts the old man "I am the captain-commander and captain of the 1st division Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai the reason you are here is that you hold great potential and its shows"

He points at Naruto's clothing then his swords that are know strapped to his back he gives off a confused look.

"You hold the Zanpukto's of a Shinigami and two at that this means that you hold greet potential as I said before" starts Yamamoto

"For your training you will be sent to the Academy to learn Hand to Hand combat, Zanjutsu, Kidou and the abilities of a Shinigami along with the history of soul society" said Yamamoto Naruto groans in annoyance.

"Great the academy"

"Don't worry instead of your six years you will only have two" said Yamamoto Naruto smiles.

"Wait how long is two Shinigami years" asks Naruto.

"300 hundred earth years" said Yamamoto

"God damn wait will I seem my friends again" asks Naruto Yamamoto shakes his head.

"Im sorry but we pulled you from another dimension you are in this worlds Nirvana while your friends will be sent to your worlds" 

"GOD DAMN IT" shouts Naruto

Three hundred years later

Naruto appears walking around soul society with Renji and a girl with short black hair from the 13 division next to him.

"So Naruto you graduate tomorrow pretty exciting isn't it" asks the girl.

"It is Rukia-chan" said Naruto with a grin.

"_So much has happened in theses three hundred years I learn how to control my inner hollow were I can wear his mask for a full year I can control seven out of nine tails I found out that the fox gave me the sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan and that I can turn it on and off and also taught me tonnes of cool Jutsu's and I even made my own life is good and I also found out the names of one of my Zanpukto's thanks to her advice cast of your mask show your truth self and learn to trust others and her name is Kami Shirayuki (Devine White Snow)" thinks Naruto._

"**Yeah but your still yet to learn his name" said Naruto's inner hollow.**

"**Shut up fool" shouts Kyuubi.**

"**Why I don't want to fox" said the Inner hollow.**

"_Horse, Fox shut it" yells Naruto._

The next day

"Listen up Maggots to pass you must kill one hollow if you can do that you graduate fail and you DIE" shouts Rukia in an evil tonne of voice scaring most of the candidates except a select few.

Next to Naruto are over sixty academy students each with their Zanpukto's by their side's Naruto smirks.

"_Okay Naruto this is your chance" said the woman known as Kami Shirayuki_

"**Yeah king kill" shouts the Inner hollow **like a little kid high on sugar.

"**Kit do you best" said Kyuubi.**

"_Naruto remember to cast of your fear, retreat and you will age, hesitates and you will die" said the man._

"_Right" said Naruto._

Naruto turns his attention to the front as each new Shinigami is assigned a teacher Naruto gets lucky and is assigned Rukia.

"Rukia-san how you going" asks Naruto Rukia glares at him "Sorry, sorry Rukia-sama"

"Good now lets go" said Rukia she opens a rift into the real world and they appear in Australia in Sydney to be specific were they are confronted by a hollow that looks like a mutated chicken Naruto sweat drops.

"Um…. Im not sure that things a hollow it kind of looks like a mutated chicken and an ugly one at that" said Naruto as grabs Kami Shirayuki but a voice stops him.

"_Use me boy" shouts the man _Naruto nods and grabs his other sword drawing the blade and rushes at the chicken hollow slicing off its arm the hollow clucks with pain before trying to squash Naruto who jumps back and holds out his hand.

"Hadō (way of destruction) spell 63. Thunder Roar Cannon" shouts Naruto before launching a massive wave of yellow energy at the target hitting it dead on the hollow howls in pain before falling to the ground Naruto rushes at the hollow sword in his right hand with a Rasengan formed at the top he jumps up and hits the hollow on the head the Rasengan explodes Naruto then brings his sword downwards slicing the mask off and killing the Hollow.

"_Good work boy lets hope you here me now my name is Kage Zangetsu (Shadow Cutting Moon)" said the man._

"_Kage Zangetsu"_

_The man smiles in Naruto's mind._

Rukia congratulates Naruto on his victory Naruto smirks before putting Kage Zangetsu away.

"_Boy to activate my Shikai say Disperse Kage Zangetsu" said the man._

Naruto nods Rukia gives him a look saying 'you're crazy'.

"Im not crazy I was just talking to Kage Zangetsu" said Naruto before pointing to the black Zanpukto Rukia smiles.

"So now you pass though the question is which squad shall you join" asks Rukia Naruto shrugs his shoulders Rukia smile and opens a portal to soul society the twos step threw once they arrive Rukia leaves to give her report Naruto sighs and heads out for some RAMEN.

* * *

The End

R & R

Which squad should he join? You chose

3rd division

Captain – Gin Ichimaru

Lieutenant – Kira Izuru

6th division

Captain – Byakuya Kuchiki

Lieutenant – Renji Abarai

8th division

Captain -Kyōraku Shunsui

Lieutenant – Nanao Ise

10th division

Captain – Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lieutenant – Rangiku Matsumoto 

13th division

Captain - Jūshirō Ukitake


	2. Day of Fighting

Chapter 2: Day of Fighting

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

At the 6th squad training ground the sounds of metal hitting against each other is heard. Those that came by would find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fighting against none other then the lieutenant of the 6th division Renji Abarai. Naruto draws Kage Zangetsu and leaps over Renji who activates his Shikai with the words 'Roar Zabimaru'. Zabimaru becomes a six or more segmented blade attached by a stretchable thread.

Renji flicks his wrist and Zabimaru flies at Naruto who rolls to the side before doing some quick twenty-eight hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" yells Naruto** from a tap shoots out a giant water dragon that flies at Renji who tries to use Kidou.

"Bakudo 33 Red flame Cannon" shouts Renji a red ball appears in his palm it then explodes in his face sending him flying backwards. The water dragon then slams into Renji sending him into the air. Renji lands on his back groaning in pain as he tries to stand. Once he is up Naruto uses a re-enforced pimp slap sending him flying to the right Naruto smirks.

Naruto flash steps behind Renji before left round house kicking him. Naruto flash steps again and does a downwards thrust with Kage Zangetsu but Renji counters with Zabimaru Shikai form. Naruto smirks and forms a spiralling red sphere he thrusts the attack into Renji's stomach and yells.

"**Fire Style: Rasengan Tornado"**

The ball explodes sending flames upward and turning into a flaming tornado that sends Renji into the air. Renji does a 50m fall landing in a crater with a groan before being consumed by darkness.

When Renji awakes he finds himself lying in a bed. Naruto walks with a grin that reaches from ear to ear. Renji smiles as he gets up Naruto smiles as well.

"Renji" said Byakuya as he walks in looking at Renji.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki"

"You have paper work today" said Captain Byakuya Kuchiki before walking out. Naruto sweat drops to this.

"_He's like what Neji use to be" thinks Naruto_ earning a demonic laugh from Kyuubi Naruto smiles.

"What are you smiling for" asks Renji Naruto continues to smile as he leaves.

Naruto flash steps to a grassy field with trees surrounding them. Naruto forms the ram sign and starts channelling demonic chakra to his eyes.

"**Sharingan" whispers Naruto** the Sharingan appears with three tomoas. Naruto grins before he summons one thousands chakra re-enforced shadows clones. Half draw Kage Zangetsu and the other half draw Kami Shirayuki.

Naruto rushes forward with Kami Shirayuki drawn he rolls to the side to avoid a swing from a clone. Naruto holds Kami Shirayuki in front of himself and grins.

"Dance Kami Shirayuki" whispers Naruto a long red ribbon appears at the end of the hilt and the blade turns black.

"First Dance White Ice" shouts Naruto a ring appears on the ground Naruto jumps out as ice shoots into the sky. Next ice branches flow off and start freezing over the area extending more ice branches.

"Next Dance White Stream" said Naruto he then launches ice from the tip of his Zanpukto that starts zigzagging and hits those clones that try to run away.

"Third Dance: White Sword" whispers Naruto. He then stabs the ground causing ice to freeze the ground around him freezing his clones. Ice then shatters and his clone 'poof' out of existence.

"Fourth Dance: Snow flakes a thousand Shuriken of Ice" yells Naruto suddenly snow flakes appear around Naruto reaching up to one thousand that are, ice made shuriken in the form of snow flakes. The snow flakes fly at the clones and start cutting them up. Naruto flash steps around the clones and cuts them down one by one. Naruto re-sheathes Kami Shirayuki and draws Kage Zangetsu he smirks.

"Raining Blood Acid" shouts Naruto the clouds darken before it starts raining but instead of rain its red acid that burns the area and destroys all the clones. Naruto smiles at his handy work before he leaves. Naruto arrives in Seireitei and heads to the storing district were he buys 6 Kunai holsters and puts three on each leg. A belt, 6 shuriken holsters and places them along the belt. Four scrolls and he also place them along the belt before leaving smirking at his purchase.

Naruto continues walking before he throws a Shuriken into a bush and Rukia falls out. Naruto smirks as Rukia glares at him when her glare has know affect she ends up pouting.

"So Rukia-chan I guess I don't have to call you Rukia-sama hmm since were of equal status hmm" said Naruto with a grin from ear to ear. Next thing he is on the ground with a giant bump on his head thanks to Rukia who is fuming.

"I heard you beat Renji again" 

Naruto nods his head 'yes' Rukia smiles. Naruto stands up while nursing his bump he chuckles for a moment.

"So Rukia-chan you want to spar" asks Naruto Rukia smiles sweetly at him.

"Sure I got time before I have to meet captain Ukitake" replies Rukia the two run off to squad 13 training ground where the draw their Zanpukto's. Rukia makes the first move by charging at Naruto who flash steps behind her. Naruto preforms a round house kick but Rukia blocks with her Zanpukto. Naruto does a one in a half black flip as soon as his hands touch the ground he flash steps. Naruto appears behind Rukia before round house kicking her in the ribs sending her flying to the left. Rukia hits a wall making a human sized crater in the wall. Naruto appears in front of her he grabs her arm and throws her over his shoulder. Rukia hits the ground hard making her groan in pain. Naruto goes the axe kick her but she rolls to the side. Naruto swings Kami Shirayuki but Rukia blocks with her Zanpukto before jumping over Naruto. Naruto proceeds to do a right round house kick but Rukia blocks with her arm. Naruto jumps backwards and lands before he launches himself at Rukia. Naruto throws a punch but Rukia ducks and uppercuts him he does a back flips in the air and lands on his feet.

Naruto throws eight shuriken at Rukia who blocks with her Zanpukto. Naruto flash steps behind Rukia he round house kicks her but she rolls to the side. Into an upper cut sending her into the air. Naruto flash steps above her and axe kicks her into the ground.

Naruto lands next to her he looks over her and smiles sheepishly. Naruto starts doing some hand signs and his hands glow green. Naruto holds his hands over Rukia and starts healing her. Once done the two stand Naruto waves Rukia good bye before flash stepping away. Naruto walks around Seireitei only to be confronted by the blood thirsty captain of the 11th division. Zaraki Kenpachi the only Shinigami in history to become a captain without knowing his Zanpukto's name and without a Shikai or Bankai. The man is tall with spiky hair leading out the back with an eye patch covering his right eye with a war torn Zanpukto by his side with a white hakama that has seen better days. On his shoulder is the Lieutenant of the 11th division. A short 13 year old girl with pink hair she stares before smiling.

"Ken-chan wants some fun" shouts the girl before jumping off. Zaraki Kenpachi AKA Ken-chan draws his war torn blade. Naruto gulps as he rolls out of the way forming five shadow clones that the captain dispatches off. Naruto draws Kage Zangetsu and runs at Captain Kenpachi. He rolls out of the way off the Zanpukto before cutting the giant man along the chest. The man laughs before smiling he swings his Zanpukto Naruto rolls out of the way. Naruto does the hand signs for Water Dragon Jutsu. Naruto summons the giant dragon which rams into Kenpachi sending him threw ten walls. Naruto sighs only to duck the swing of Kenpachi's Zanpukto. Naruto gulps again as the captain removes his eye patch. Suddenly a giant surge of Reiatsu surrounds the man making Naruto sweat. The man runs at Naruto who rolls out of the way before round house kicking him (chuck Norris Style) in the ribs. The round house kick shows know effect as Naruto rolls out of the way and cuts the man across the back making him laugh.

"_What's with this guy" asks Naruto._

"**King is afraid, use me use me" shouts the inner hollow.**

"_Dumb ass if they find out about Naruto's inner hollow and that he's a hybrid he's as good as dead" shouts Kage Zangetsu before hitting the inner hollow over the head._

Naruto rolls out of the way of another swing before flash stepping behind the man. Naruto swings Kage Zangetsu sending a huge amount of Reiatsu into his sword. He releases the Reiatsu as he cuts Kenpachi along the back sending the man flying. Naruto sighs in relief only to fall backwards from Kenpachi's war torn blade.

"_What that should have knocked him out good"_

"This is interesting" shouts the giant man giving a giant smile. Zaraki Kenpachi the bloodthirsty captain swings his Zanpukto Naruto blocks with his only to be sent flying 16m's. Naruto starts sweating again as he starts dipping into the Kyuubi's chakra. His jaw extends backwards red chakra surrounds him giving a fox out look his hands turn into claws his canine grow and from his back sprouts two tails.

Naruto's becomes more feral making Kenpachi gives a giant grin from ear to ear.

Naruto flash steps behind him and delivers a demonic Rasengan into the mans back sending him flying. But the bloodthirsty captain keeps standing Naruto's eyes become as big as silver dollars. Kenpachi swings his sword but a shield of Demonic chakra stops the attack. Naruto is sent flying even with the wall of chakra.

"_Shit he can penetrate my shield of chakra with his Reiatsu this guy is F nuts" shouts/thinks Naruto._

Naruto rolls out of the way of another swing as the third tail grows. Kenpachi gives a giant smile as he swings his Zanpukto like mad. Naruto just ducks or rolls out of the way of each swing. The fourth tail starts growing Naruto's skin burns away as blood vessel float into the chakra making it turn Black is jaw extends showing all his teeth his claws grow his canine's grow as well as he now looks like a miniature black chakra Kyuubi. The Kyuubified Naruto roars as he just stands their. Suddenly giant hands made of black chakra appear behind Kenpachi who cuts them down only to be grabbed by a third. The third arm throws Kenpachi into the ground before sending him into a wall.

Kenpachi's grin grows even bigger as he rushes forward.

"_Good damn it do I have to kill this guy to get him to stop" asks Naruto._

The Kyuubified Naruto then summons chakra particles around himself. He sucks in the particles causing his body to expand before opening his mouth as a black energy ball appears. His four tails appear around it and channel chakra into the ball. The Kyuubified Naruto then launches it as a giant black energy beam that destroys everything in its path. The energy beam hits Kenpachi and explodes sending debris everywhere smoke rises as Shinigami surround the area long with Captains and Lieutenants. Renji wacks his forehead same as Rukia at their friend. The Kyuubified Naruto studies the area when Zaraki steps threw the smoke his body is all bloody his Captains uniform ripped.

"Lucky I used my Reiatsu to block" said a grateful Zaraki Kenpachi everyone stares in shock. Even Naruto but it doesn't show.

"_How much Reiatsu does this guy have" asks Naruto._

"Zaraki Kenpachi enough" said Byakuya as he walks over Kenpachi stares at the man before re-sheathing his Zanpukto. The Kyuubified Naruto stares for a bit before returning to normal. The chakra leaves first the tails followed by the lower body his skin heals over followed by the rest. The chakra leaves his face before red chakra surrounds his wounds and starts healing them. Naruto pants as he hits the ground and falls into unconsciousness. Zaraki Kenpachi gives off a happy, happy smile that doesn't look right on a bloodthirsty captain. The 11th squads Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi appears on Zaraki's shoulder.

"Ken-chan was really happy" said a happy lieutenant Zaraki smiles.

"Interesting boy he is" said Zaraki before walking away with a smile.

* * *

Mean while with Byakuya and Yamamoto.

"If we put Mr. Namikaze on Captain Kenpachi's squad who knows what will happen" said Yamamoto.

"Yes that is true" said an emotionless Byakuya.

"Thought the question is which squad the 11th squad is out and if we put him on the 12th Captain Kurotsuchi will try his experiments on the boy"

"That is true Captain Commander" states Byakuya.

The two remain to think of what squad would be best for the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Ninja Jinchuuriki Shinigami.

* * *

The end R & R

Squad placement next chapter - so please vote


	3. First Mission

Chapter 3: First Mission

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

* * *

The captains and lieutenants of the 13 Gotei stand together in the first's division squads base deciding which squad would be best for one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Lieutenant Abarai you spar with Mr. Namikaze do you not" asks Yamamoto Renji nods his head "Could you please give us the fighting styles he prefers"

"Well let me see at the academy he was 1st in destruction arts and Binding arts along with the healing arts he came 1st in hand to hand combat, he is almost as fast as Yoruichi was with flash step, his stealth is unrivalled during the academy he would sneak up on students and pull pranks on them before they even knew it was him and know one had enough evidence to convict him, he was 1st in Kanjutsu (art of swordsmen's ship) his grades were the top of the class" starts Renji this impresses most of the captains while making the bloodthirsty captain of the 11th division show a giant smile scaring most of the lieutenants.

"His preferred fighting style lets see _(Damn maths I was never good in that department) _30 Kidou 35 Zanpukto and 35 Ninja arts. But if you included Hand to hand and Flash step in that then it would be 5 Kidou, 23 flash step, 24 hand to hand, 24 his Zanpukto's and 24 Ninja Arts" said Renji the captains think for a moment.

"During his life as a Ninja we kept a close eye on this guy his skills of stealth exceed most ninja apparently even as a five year old kid he could out run Anbu. MR. Namikaze during his life was a loyal Ninja always keeping his promises and protecting his friends but with his loyalty it goes so far that he would disobey his superiors for his friends. MR Namikaze even has a strong pain tolerance from all those bashings he received as a child." Starts Yamamoto.

"Either the 2nd squad, 3rd squad, 8th squad, 11th squad or 13th squad but I would take out the 3rd and 11th division and the 8th leaving the 13th and 2nd" said Captain Kuchiki Yamamoto nods while Kenpachi sighs.

"I suggest the 2nd division after all he is skilled as a Ninja and in stealth his skills if trained properly might exceed even most of the captains considering he hold two Zanpukto's and with the Kyuubi sealed inside of himself he is quiet the opponent right Zaraki Kenpachi"

"Byakushi is right Kenny had so much fun against Ninja" shouts the energetic pink haired lieutenant of the 11th division. Byakuya glares daggers at the girl for calling him that.

"Enough Mr. Namikaze shall be placed in the 2nd division understand" said Yamamoto the captains and their lieutenants nod Yamamoto then hands Naruto's profile to Soifon captain of the 2nd squad. Soifon opens his profile and looks at the four pictures. (In one he's grinning from ear to ear, the second he is smiling showing his teeth and the other two are just his left and right side). Soifon smirks before walking out with her lieutenant. Her lieutenant is a big man who is eating fried rice crackers were the crumbs are falling into her hair. Soifon's vein shows on her forehead she grabs her Lieutenants arm and throws him her shoulder and into the ground. She then takes out a brush and brushes the crumbs out while walking off.

* * *

Mean while with Naruto

Renji runs over to Naruto he pants before talking.

"Naruto it's decided you're in the 2nd division" said Renji Naruto smirks.

"_That's right the 2__nd__ division specialises in stealth and ninja skills" thinks Naruto_ who then thanks Renji and runs off to his squad. It takes him three hours to find the squad. Mainly because of Zaraki Kenpachi trying to fight him. Naruto sighs as he walks in only to be surrounded by twenty or more Shinigami wearing Ninja uniforms were their face is hidden. Naruto sighs as the Shinigami/Ninja attack him. Naruto rolls out of the way and round house kicks one in the face with a chakra re-enforced foot. Naruto rolls to the left to avoid being hit by someone's Zanpukto he. Naruto then upper cuts the same person sending him into the air. The others all leap at Naruto who smirks. Naruto starts spinning while releasing chakra from all tenketsu.

"**KAITEN" shouts Naruto** a spinning dome of chakra appears around Naruto. When the Shinigami hit the dome they are sent flying. The chakra dome leaves and Naruto stops spinning.

"_Im glad that Kyuubi taught that to me" said Naruto _with a grin thanking Kyuubi for teaching him the Hyuga clan's Kaiten. Naruto looks around and finds the captain and Lieutenant of the 2nd division standing in front of him. The lieutenant is a big man with an equally big mouth and he's eating fried rice crackers. The captain is a woman with black hair that is in two braids wearing the normal captain's uniform. Her Zanpukto is placed horizontally on her lower back.

"Quiet impresses" said the squad's lieutenant who goes by the name of Marechiyo Omaeda. One look at the man and Naruto can tell he is arrogant and dull. Soifon smiles at Naruto who smiles back.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I am your captain you will address me as me as one, understand" said the woman Naruto nods his head she smiles and tells him to follow.

Soifon gives Naruto a tour of the base before showing him to his room. Naruto thanks her she smiles and waves before leaving.

Naruto flops onto his bed and falls asleep. Before having a rude awakening the next day by the Soifon who tells him to go to the reunion room for his first mission. Naruto nods and changes he places three kunai holsters on each leg shuriken holsters along his belt and scrolls. He places his Zanpukto's on his back before flash stepping to the first division's squad base. When he arrives in time and notices the 3rd, 4th and 5th seats of each division along with their captains and lieutenants.

"Naruto for your first mission as a Shinigami you will be heading for Australia Sydney your mission is to hunt down and kill a hollow by the name of Horn tail" said Yamamoto before tossing the profile to Naruto. Naruto looks over then at the missions rank.

"WHAT YOU GIVING ME AN A RAN HOLLOW TO KILL" yells Naruto as he drops the profile?

"Yes your skills are good that is why we wish test you after all the last hollow you fought to pass the academy was B rank" said Captain Kuchiki making Naruto faint.

"_B rank I thought we only had to fight D ranks" thinks Naruto._

A Shinigami walks in carrying a Gigai of Naruto wearing black cargo pants and a black sleeve less shirt with Nike joggers. Soifon hands Naruto a little cylindrical candy container, in the shape of a…. PENGIUN, with soul candy written on it.

"Soul Candy oh that's right it's an artificial soul but why is the container a penguin" asks Naruto when Lieutenant Abarai speaks up.

"The Shinigami's women's Association thought the original name Gikongai and the original image wasn't cute enough so it was changed" said Renji earning a glare from the women in the room. Except the lieutenant of the 12th division who just stands and does nothing.

"Right I better get going" said Naruto before drawing Kage Zangetsu and cutting a rift open. He gets into his Gigai and walks threw it. Naruto looks around Sydney and sighs he walks around the giant city trying to find his hollow.

* * *

Naruto spends three hours looking for this hollow but fails miserable but he did find many souls. Naruto walks around when he sees a girl with short black hair spiky in some way. She was tall and slender with black eyes. Wearing Navy blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the words 'death to all who stare' in Blood red. Surrounded by twenty or more guys.

"You'll pay for hurting our boss B" shouts the first. Naruto looks around and finds a giant man on the ground looking like he was run over by a truck. Naruto looks back as three guys leap at the girl. Naruto sighs and intercepts them he does round house kick getting all three sending them into a trash can. The other seventeen glare daggers at Naruto who smiles and waves. The next three jump at Naruto who upper cuts the first then back flips before tackling the other two. The other fourteen charge at Naruto who smiles. Naruto jumps into the air and lands in the middle of the group before spin kicking three in the head he round house kicks one. Naruto pimp slaps another before punching him in the gut. Leaving nine Naruto rushes forward. Naruto kicks a guy in the chin before leaping up and he starts spinning and axe kicks a guy in the head leaving seven. Naruto upper cuts another before round house kicking him into a wall. Naruto karate chops one at the neck knocking him out.

"_Then their was five"_

Naruto upper cuts the fifth before kneeing him in the right shoulder joint then elbowing him in the gut knocking him out. Naruto knees the fourth in the back and axe kicks him. Naruto knees the third in the groin making him double over in pain. Naruto finds two knives on the ground he picks them up and smirks.

"There are eight vital signs being Liver, Lungs, Spine, Jugular Vein, Carotid Artery, Brain, Kidneys, Heart being hit in one of those eight can kill a man" said Naruto "You chose which I hit"

Naruto gives off a malevolence grin before unleashing killer intent. His mask slips show bloodthirsty and a lifeless face. This scares the remaining two making them run. Naruto places his mask back on and stops releasing killer intent. Naruto pockets the knives and starts to walk off. When the girl walks over to him.

"How did you do that" she asks.

"I was trained in hand to hand combat from the age of four" replies Naruto "The names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Tatsuki Arisawa" replies the girl Naruto smiles.

"So why were those guys after you Tatsuki" asks Naruto.

"Well their boss groped me so I knocked him out then those guys appeared and were about to attack me when you showed up" replies Tatsuki Naruto smiles.

"So why are you in Australia Tatsuki-chan" asks Naruto (By the way their speaking English not Japanese) Naruto quickly discovers his mistake and covers his mouth.

"Wait did you just call me Tatsuki-chan" asks the girl.

"Sorry" said Naruto awkwardly Tatsuki smiles.

"And the reason im in Australia it's my summer vacation" replies Tatsuki Naruto nods and smiles again.

"So would you like to hang" asks Naruto Tatsuki smiles.

"Sure but I must warn you im a black belt in Karate try any funny stuff and you will end up looking like that guy" said Tatsuki before pointing to the guy she beat up. Naruto smiles and nods.

* * *

For the next three hours Naruto hangs with Tatsuki. For the first time in three hundred years Naruto had the most fun he's ever had. Suddenly his cell phone starts ringing he opens it but it's not his hollow. Naruto sighs and closes his cell.

"Sorry I got to go but how about we met again tomorrow at the Centrepoint tower" said Naruto.

"Okay then but you better be their before 9oclock" said Tatsuki Naruto nods 'yes' before running off. Naruto reaches the area were his hollow is and it looks like a giant lizard with spikes along its back. Naruto swallows some soul candy and he pops out of his Gigai in his Shinigami uniform.

"Master" said the Gigai.

"Call me Naruto but right now you need to leave" said Naruto the Gigai nods and runs off. Naruto draws Kage Zangetsu and looks at the hollow. The hollow howls before breathing fire at Naruto who summons wall of mud blocking the attack. Naruto then preforms the water dragon jutsu. The dragon shoots out from the sewers and flies at the hollow. The water dragon hits the hollow and sends it threw a building. Naruto smirks and rushes forward forming one hundred clones that each grabs Kage Zangetsu. The real and fake Naruto's leap upwards and slice off the Hollows body parts and mask. Suddenly a giant gate appears out of the ground with skeletons on the sides it opens and sucks in the hollow before closing and submerging back into the ground.

"The gates of hell" whispers Naruto "You can come out now"

The Gigai walks over to Naruto who smiles.

"You finished him off quickly master" said the Gigai.

"I told you call me Naruto hey what's your name" replies Naruto the Gigai stares at him.

"Oh that's right you're a mod soul how about I call you Minato" said Naruto the Gigai nods Naruto then pulls on a soul glove (The glove that Rukia use to use on Ichigo to pull out his soul before he got Kon). Naruto pulls out the soul candy and puts it in his pocket before getting into his Gigai.

Naruto smiles and heads off to a hotel.

* * *

The end

R & R

Vote Pairings

Naruto X Tatsuki

Naruto X Rukia

Naruto X Orihime

Naruto X Soifon (Captain of 2nd division)

Naruto X Yachiru (Lieutenant of 11th division)

Naruto X Rangiku (Lieutenant of 10th division)

Naruto X Other (Vote your own)

I'm not good and the whole romance thing but I can try but don't expect much


	4. A Ranking Hollows

Chapter 4: A Ranking Hollows

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he arrives at the Centrepoint tower. He's wearing sleeves-less black shirt with blood red cargo pants with black streaks in his hair. When Tatsuki runs over wearing a black and white t-shirt with navy blue jeans. The jeans are ripped around the knee area. Naruto smiles and waves Tatsuki smiles.

"Shall we go me lady" asks Naruto with a knowing smile Tatsuki chuckles at his antics. The two walk into the tower and head to the top floor. Even though it takes awhile Naruto has a very enjoyable conversation with Tatsuki in the elevator. When they reach the top Tatsuki stares in amazement. Tatsuki runs over to the railing.

"Sugoi" shouts Tatsuki Naruto chuckles at her action. Tatsuki pouts before laughing. Naruto and Tatsuki sit down on a chair and talk for awhile. Naruto's stomach growls causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head and smile awkwardly. Tatsuki laughs Naruto smiles before laughing. The two head to the buffet restaurant Naruto pays and they sit together. After finishing they leave the tower and head to a carnival.

Naruto buys tickets and the two head towards and Ferris wheel. When they reach the Ferris wheel they wait in a short line. Tatsuki gets in first followed by Naruto. The Ferris wheel starts moving when they reach the top Tatsuki looks out the window.

"This is amazing Naruto" said Tatsuki Naruto smiles at her. When they reach the bottom they towards the rollercoaster. They board with twenty others before the train takes off. The train slowly gets to the top before shooting down everyone screams except Naruto who smiles. Tatsuki laughs soon after Naruto begins laughing to.

"_I've haven't had this much fun in ages" thought Naruto._

The ride stops for everyone to get off. Many bring up their launch while Naruto and Tatsuki walk away laughing. The next couple of hours are spent walking around Sydney going to arcades, eating and talking. 

"**It seems Kit is having fun" said Kyuubi.**

"**King boy having fun, yes, yes, yes" shouts the Inner hollow** only to be whacked over the head by Kami Shirayuki.

"_He was starting to get annoying" said Kami Shirayuki _causing Kyuubi, Kage Zangetsu and Naruto to sweat drop.

Naruto's cell rings he opens it up and reads two hollows. The first is his hollow while the other is something else both are in his vicinity. Suddenly debris fly everywhere buildings collapse, craters form. The howling of two hollows are heard Naruto grits his teeth in frustration.

"Tatsuki run" shouts Naruto he pulls out Minato's soul pod and shoves it in his mouth. He flies out of his Gigai as Tatsuki is hit by the hollow. Minato catches her and looks at Naruto.

"Minato take Tatsuki and run NOW" shouts Naruto Minato nods and runs off. Naruto grabs both Zanpukto's one in each hand. Naruto rushes forward only to be blown back by a soundwave. Naruto flies threw a glass window of a restaurant dropping both his swords. The glass shatters and flies everywhere. Naruto groans before getting up he grabs Kage Zangetsu before walking over and picking up Kami Shirayuki. Naruto walks threw the glass he re-sheathes Kage Zangetsu. He holds Kami Shirayuki in front of himself and smirks.

"Dance Kami Shirayuki" whispers Naruto a long red ribbon appears from the hilt and the blade turns black.

"First dance: White ice" shouts Naruto the ring appears on the ground underneath Naruto. Naruto leaps out as ice shoots into the air as branches extend and ice over the area. The first hollow uses soundwaves to break the ice. Naruto looks over the Hollows the first is a spiked hollow that looks like a lizard, eagle and Hedgehog cross over the tail is spiked as well. The next hollow looks like a tortoise, snake and Falcon cross. The Tortoise, Snake and Falcon cross Hollow shoots a ball of fire at Naruto who jumps to the side.

* * *

Mean while in Soul Society.

"Captain two hollows have just appears both A rank" shouts a Shinigami after bursting into the Reunion room.

"Where" shouts Yamamoto.

"Australia Sydney" replies the Shinigami.

"That's were Naruto is" said a shocked and worried Renji

"This should be interesting" said Kenpachi

"Let's see how strong this boy is" said Captain Kuchiki the others nod while Renji stares giving off a worried look for his friend.

"_Come on Naruto please be okay for mine and Rukia's safety" _

* * *

Back with Naruto

"**Stinger finishes him off now" shouts the hollow.**

"**Don't boss me around Horn Tail I am stronger then you ever will be" replies the other hollow the tortoise, snake and falcon one.**

The hollow known as stinger raises his tail which is spiked as well. The spikes then launch of the tail and fly at Naruto. Naruto summons a wall of mud to block the spikes. Soundwaves hit Naruto sending him flying into a building. Naruto stands he flash steps behind Horn tail and stabs the hollow in the back. The hollow hits Naruto with its spiked tail sending him flying into another building. Naruto yells in anger.

"Second Dance: White Stream" shouts Naruto he then shoots out a stream of ice that freezes the hollows right wing before it shatters. The hollow howls in pain. Horn tail in a fit of rage sends its tongue at Naruto. The tongue wraps around Naruto and electrocutes him.

"How can you have some many different abilities" yells Naruto in anger.

"**Do you know how Menos are born?" asks Stinger.**

"If you mean Menos Grande. They are born when a group of hollows fuse together" replies Naruto.

"**Yes that's one way the other is when another hollow eats another" adds Horn tail** before slamming his tail into Naruto sending him flying. Naruto stands he re-sheaths Kami Shirayuki before forming the Ram sign. Naruto channels demonic chakra behind his eyes and shouts.

"**Sharingan"** Naruto's sharingan appears before he rushes at the hollows. Naruto forms the hands signs rabbits, money dog for the Lightning Blade.

"**Lightning Blade" shouts Naruto** his hands sparks with lightning that flows up his hand. Naruto rushes at Stinger he leaps up and plunges the Lightning Blade into his head. Naruto pushes off him ripping a bit of mask off. The hollow howls in pain before sending a fire ball at Naruto. Naruto starts a few hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Encampment wall" whispers Naruto** water shoots from under ground and forms a wall that blocks the fire ball. Naruto rushes at Stinger with a Rasengan formed. Naruto jumps over a rock and thrusts his Rasengan into the Hollows heads. The Rasengan explodes and destroys most of the hollows mask leaves ¼ left. The hollow howls before using its tail to throw Naruto into a wall. Naruto yells in pain as a spike plunges into his left shoulder spraying blood everywhere. Naruto rips the spike out and throws it back at Stinger who uses his tail to block. Horn Tail sends a soundwave at Naruto sending him flying into the fifth floor of a twenty story building. Naruto hits table after table. Naruto stands his left hand covered in blood his cloths in rags. Naruto rushes forward and leaps out the same window he draws eight kunai and throws them at stinger.

"**Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (**Mass Kunai Shadow Clone technique)**" shouts Naruto** the eight Kunai become eight hundred. As a rain of kunai hit the hollow known as stinger it makes him roar with pain he hits the ground. Horn tail walks over to Stinger and smirks. Horn tail then eats the other hollow making Naruto give a shocked looked. Next thing he is hit with a fire ball sending him into a building wall making a human sized crater in the wall. Naruto walks out holding his left arm his arm covered in his own blood his Shinigami uniform in rags. His uniform is soaked in his blood. Naruto unsheathes Kage Zangetsu and re-sheathes Kami Shirayuki.

"This is one of my last options Disperse Kage Zangetsu" said Naruto his Zanpukto's blade disperses into the shadows. Naruto holds out his right hand as the shadows fly at Horn tail and wrap around his tail and left leg.

"Disperse" shouts Naruto next thing the shadows disperse and at the same time destroys the Hollows leg and tail. Naruto falls on one knee as the hollow howls in pain.

"**Insolent Shinigami die" shouts Horn tail** he then releases sound waves at Naruto sending him into the air. Naruto hits the ground making a small crater. Naruto stands up slowly he glares at the hollow.

"I've had enough I will finish you by using my INNER HOLLOW" shouts Naruto he raises his right hand to the left side of his face. He then summons his Reiatsu and brings his hand across. A white fox skull mask appears giving off a demonic aurora his eyes change to black with hints of white.

"**Now **you** shall **die" shouts Naruto his voice as that of two people talking at the same time. Naruto summons Kage Zangetsu's blade and rushes forward. The Hollow is shocked at this. Naruto cuts off Horn tail's right arm before round house kicking him in the face. Naruto upper cuts Horn tail before using a downward cut hitting the hollow on the shoulder. Naruto jumps back and touches the ground before launching himself into the air and he starts spinning. Naruto axe kicks Horn tail who hits the ground. Horn tail shoots a spike from his mouth that hits Naruto's hollow mask. The mask cracks but remains in one piece. The hollow shoots his tongue at Naruto who slices it in half. The tongue regenerates then his arm, leg and tail. Horn tail hits Naruto with his tail then he body slams the Jinchuuriki boy. Naruto screams in pain as the hollow body slams him. The hollows jumps into the air and lands 10 metres away from Naruto. Naruto slowly stands his left arm broken with five broken ribs.

Suddenly his mask breaks and falls Naruto falls onto one knee.

"**Kit you will die at this rate" shouts Kyuubi.**

"**King let me take over, take over, yes, yes, yes" shouts the Inner hollow.**

"_No I will not let myself rely on you to all the time" shouts Naruto._

Naruto stands before forming a one hands ram sign.

"I've been an idiot this entire time I never released my weights since the beginning of this fight" said Naruto before shouting 'release' suddenly he disappears and appears behind the hollow. Naruto round house kicks the hollow before upper cutting him. Naruto appears behind the hollow and grabs the hollows side right side with his right arm.

"My last option **Primary lotus" shouts Naruto** he starts spinning at high speed towards the ground. He hits the ground causing smoke to form Naruto leaps out of the smoke gasping in pain. Naruto falls landing face first into the ground. Naruto looks up and his face shows shock. Their in front of him is Horn tail standing with a giant grin.

"**Terrifying technique Shinigami" said Horn tail** he walks over to Naruto and slams his tail into him making him scream in pain.

"_What should I do if I help he will discover my secret" thinks Minato._

"Know I can't and won't die here, I promise I will not die I give my word that is my nindo my Ninja way" shouts Naruto before rolling out of the way and upper cutting Horn tail. The hollow flies into the air Naruto appears behind him but Horn tail grabs Naruto with his tail. Horn tail throws Naruto into the ground before landing on top of him.

"_I must interfere" said Minato _who rushes forward and round house kicks Horn tail sending him flying into a building and shocking Naruto.

"_He's a mod-soul"_

Minato then axe kicks Horn tail before throwing him into another building and ripping off his tail. Minato then punches the hollow in the face making it howl in pain. The mask cracks and breaks with ¼ come off leaving ¾ on. Minato then round house kicks Horn tail again and again. Minato breaks even more of the mask leaving ¼. Horn tail howls in pain before hitting Minato with a shock wave but Minato leaps over and axe kicks the hollow. Minato then punches the hollow hard in the face and breaks the mask completely the hollow screams as it disperses into soul partials.

Minato walks over to Naruto who is standing.

"You're a mod-soul but how" asks Naruto.

"I was accidentally placed in a container of soul candy" said Minato "Im pretty sure im the only mod-soul left"

"You know I should kill you" said Naruto.

"Fine go on ahead" said Minato only to be flicked in the head.

"Baka, Baka, Baka" said Naruto and he hits Minato with the hilt of Kage Zangetsu with each word.

"What" asks Minato with shock?

"You idiot 1) Im not that heartless, 2) your in my Gigai, 3) you saved my life and 4) im to weak and you could probably kick my ass" shouts Naruto.

"Now if you don't mind can you hand me that stupid healing medicine in my right pocket" asks Naruto Minato nods and pulls out a bottle of green liquid and hands it to Naruto. Naruto drinks the liquid before gasping for air suddenly his wounds heal.

"Tasty stuff that is" said Naruto before handing it back to Minato who pockets it. Naruto pulls out his soul glove and pulls out the soul candy and enters his body.

* * *

An hour later

Tatsuki awakes in her hotel room and finds Naruto sitting in a chair drinking a glass of water.

"Morning sunshine" said Naruto throwing a bottle of water to her she catches and starts drinking.

"Where am I" asks Tatsuki.

"Your in your hotel room I found the address in you wallet" replies Naruto Tatsuki nods before remember were her wallet was. To be exact it's at her back pocket Tatsuki throws the bottle of water at Naruto. The water bottle hits him straight in the head making him fall off his chair and hitting the ground.

"PERVERT" shouts Tatsuki Naruto sweat drops.

"Hey Im not a pervert alright" replies Naruto Tatsuki glares daggers at him before laughing at her antics. Naruto joins in a second later.

* * *

1 week later Naruto is at the airport with Tatsuki.

"Well I best be going it's the last call for my flight" replies Tatsuki then she does what she has done to know boy before she kisses him on the cheek before running off with a giant blush. This leaves a gob smacked Naruto who falls face first into the ground. Suddenly from his pocket appears a small action figure of superman. (LOL). 

"Yo Naruto" said Minato Naruto stands up quickly.

"Sorry about that Minato" replies Naruto who then takes out some soul candy and pops it into his mouth. Naruto flies out he cuts open a rift to soul society and walks in followed by his Gigai. And appears in the reunion room were he is greeted by the captains and Lieutenants. 

"Congratulations of defeating two A rank hollows and a C rank" said Soifon making Naruto face fault.

"You mean I risked my ass against two A ranks" shouts Naruto in distress Soifon nods.

"You know from this I might actually make you our third, fourth or seventh seat officer" said Soifon Naruto nods before running of to find Renji and Rukia. When he finds Renji the lieutenant tells him some bad news about Rukia

"Naruto Rukia's missing now for a month" said Renji Naruto gives a face saying 'what'.

"Yeah she went to kill a D rank hollow but she disappeared and a new source appear but it keeps appearing and disappearing we can't get a good lock on it" said Renji.

"That is strange" said Naruto before walking off.

"_Rukia were are you._

* * *

The end Please R & R

And if you want to know about how he maintains his chakra he's actually using Kyuubi's but he has changed it into his own.

Voting ends at chapter 5 for pairings.

Here are the polls

Naruto X Tatsuki – 1

Naruto X Rukia –0

Naruto X Orihime – 0

Naruto X Soifon (Captain of 2nd division) – 2

Naruto X Yachiru (Lieutenant of 11th division) – 1 

Naruto X Rangiku (Lieutenant of 10th division) – 0

Naruto X Other (Vote your own) – 0

Another Poll

Soul Society brings a Ninja from Naruto's world vote YES or NO


	5. New Friends and Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5: New Friends and Secrets Revealed

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto walks threw Seireitei. His hair has black and blood red streak threw it. He's wearing a blood red Kimono. He has Kami Shirayuki by his left and Kage Zangetsu on the right side of his back. Kage Zangetsu is being held by a black chain. Naruto has three kunai holsters on each leg. He wears a white belt with shuriken holsters along it. He has scrolls along his belt as well. Naruto walks until he bumps into someone the person he hits falls to the ground while he stands their. Naruto looks down to see who he hit. 

The guy he hit turns out to be 16 with short black hair wearing a Shinigami robe without his Zanpukto's. Naruto helps him up while saying sorry.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto the boy looks at Naruto.

"Hey what's your name" asks Naruto,

"H-Hanataro Yamada 7th seat of the fourth division" answers the boy shocked to see someone talking to him.

"Mines Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the 2nd division and I guess you're my superior" said Naruto he then laughs Hanataro smiles at Naruto.

"So Hanataro where's your Zanpukto" asks Naruto as he looks around for it.

"Oh I never carrying mine im too weak to fight" replies Hanataro only for Naruto to grab his shoulders and slap him one.

"Baka don't say that your not weak do you even train" yells Naruto.

"Another useless thing for me" sighs Hanataro before being rushed to the fourth division grounds. "Come one we are going to get your Zanpukto and train"

When the reach the fourth squads Base Hanataro goes and grabs his Zanpukto which looks like a normal Zanpukto. The two head towards the fourth's squads training area.

"Do you know your Zanpukto's name" asks Naruto Hanataro shakes his head. Naruto whacks his forehead with shame.

"Okay we are not leaving here till you learn its name" shouts Naruto before telling Hanataro to try and enter his mind.

* * *

Hanataro's mind

Hanataro awakes on a mountain top and in front of him stands an 800m tall Black dragon with long whiskers with lightning bolts along its head. The dragon has yellow eyes that peer into the soul.

"So boy you've finally come my name is ……." Said the dragon in a booming voice.

"S-s-sorry c-c-can y-you r-repeat t-that" asks Hanataro the Dragon sighs.

"A lot like your father boy, he to thought of himself weak until he met your mother. Boy it would do you good to stop thinking off yourself weak. The only reason you believe that is because you tell yourself you are and never doing anything about it" said the Dragon.

"How did you know my father" asks Hanataro the dragon smiles.

"Because I use to be his Zanpukto" said the dragon.

"Who was my father" asks Hanataro.

"He was the previous captain of the 4th division and I believe your current captain was his Lieutenant" said the dragon that turns into a man with long black hair. With yellow eyes wearing silver chest armour. Black cargo pants with armour from his knees down to his shins. He has armour plates on his shoulders down to his elbows with armour plates on the backs of his arms.

"Your father was a great man one of the only 4th division captains to receive Bankai you know that" said the dragon/man remember the times with his old master.

"Do you know my mother" asks Hanataro the man smiles.

"Yes for a fact I do your father was in love with his old lieutenant your captain now they married and had a child that child was you. Your father died the same day fighting against a hollow all that was left was me. Your mother gave me to you though I suggest you not be mad at her. She never thought she could raise you properly but she corrected that mistake and went looking for you. When she did find you she has delighted if I remember correctly that were the same day you graduated" said the man before turning back into a giant dragon.

"Now boy lets see if you here my name once more. To activate my Shikai forms say Hiss or Turn to the form you once were before Kaminari Ryuu (Thunder Dragon)" said the dragon before releasing a tremendous roar. Hanataro nods and leaves his mind.

* * *

Hanataro cracks open an eye lid and finds Naruto staring at him.

"So" asks Naruto Hanataro gets up and grabs his Zanpukto.

"Hiss Kaminari Ryuu (Thunder Dragon)' shouts Hanataro his blade turns into a 12 segmented piece with pick like blades connected by a stretchable thread (Similar to Renji's Zabimaru's Shikai). The blade is surging with electricity Hanataro flicks his wrist and it extends to great lengths and cuts a wooden dummies into ten pieces before they explode. Naruto's mouth is wide open nearly touching the ground. Naruto fixes himself up before turning to Hanataro.

"COOL" shouts Naruto before giving the nice-guy-pose. His teeth sparkle for a moment this freaks out Hanataro.

"Ha-ha sorry about that" said Naruto he draws Kage Zangetsu and smirks "Lets spar"

Naruto rushes at Hanataro who retracts Kaminari Ryuu he blocks the strike before extending the first top five segments he controls them with his left hand. The segments fly at Naruto from behind he quickly rolls to the side to avoid the attack. Naruto rushes at Hanataro who flicks his wrist sending all 12 segments flying at Naruto. Naruto rolls to the side leaps backwards before rolling to the left to avoid a third attack segment only to be clipped on the shoulders by another attack. Naruto does a front flip to avoid the fifth attack he back flips to avoid the sixth. Naruto gets hit in the gut by a seventh attack before the sword wraps itself around Naruto Hanataro pulls and the segments slice Naruto into five pieces. Hanataro's eyes widen with fear but then Naruto turns into a wooden dummy.

"_Renji has six initial attacks while Hanataro has more then that" thinks Naruto_ who appears behind Hanataro who sweeps Hanataro off his feet before pointing his sword at his throat.

"Dead" said Naruto only to be hit by Hanataro's sword sending him flying threw the air. Naruto flash steps behind Hanataro he swings Kage Zangetsu but Hanataro blocks with Kaminari Ryuu. Naruto jumps backwards while grinning at Hanataro. Naruto touches the ground and propels himself at Hanataro he swings Kage Zangetsu but Hanataro uses his segmented blade to wrap around Kage Zangetsu. Hanataro then swings his blade he rips Kage Zangetsu from Naruto's hands. Hanataro releases his blade which release Kage Zangetsu and sending the Zanpukto flying into the air. Kage Zangetsu digs into the roof Naruto glares at Hanataro. Naruto flash steps over to his sword he grabs the hilt and pulls downwards he pulls out his Zanpukto he then flash steps to the ground. He swings his Zanpukto at Hanataro who jumps upwards before he flicks his wrist sending Kaminari Ryuu flying at Naruto who blocks. Naruto leaps into the air and smirks.

"Time for the latest technique Kage Zangetsu showed me" yells Naruto he channels Reiatsu into Kage Zangetsu and smirks.

"**Kage Getsuga Tenshou **(Shadow Moon Fang Piercer of the Heaven's" shouts Naruto he swings Kage Zangetsu and unleashes a wave of blood red and black Reiatsu at Hanataro. Hanataro summons Kaminari Ryuu that forms into a wall. Naruto's technique hits Hanataro's Zanpukto and pushes him backwards. Hanataro hits the wall he pushes Reiatsu into Kaminari Ryuu before flicking his wrist and sending the attack back at Naruto who rolls of the way. The blade hits the wall behind Naruto causing it to collapse the attack flies outside hitting another wall before exploding sending debris everywhere.

"Turn to the form you once were before Kaminari Ryuu (Thunder Dragon)" shouts Hanataro his blade then disappears. Next thing the roof collapses as behind Hanataro stands an 800m tall king cobra. The snake hisses at Naruto before Hanataro moves his hand causing the snake to attack Naruto who blocks its fangs with Kage Zangetsu before rolling out of the way of its tail. Naruto stares at Hanataro.

"Question how can you have two forms unless this is your Ban-kai" asks Naruto Hanataro shakes his head 'no'.

"Kaminari Ryuu was two Shikai the hiss from were it becomes a segmented blade and this form before its Ban-kai" answers Hanataro.

The giant King cobra launches itself at Naruto who summons a wall of mud before launching a Kage Getsuga Tenshou at the snake. The technique hits the snake causing it to fall backwards demolishing five walls. Shinigami of the fourth division gather to watch soon followed by the Captain, Lieutenant and the seated offices of the squad. The lieutenant Isane Kotetsu stares in shock at Hanataro's Shikai while the captain one Retsu Unohana smiles at this.

Hanataro sends the giant king Cobra at Naruto who jumps back only to be hit by the Giant snake's tail.

"_That thing is to damn long I mean come on 800m holy shit and it's not even a Ban-kai" said Naruto_.

Naruto re-sheaths Kage Zangetsu he raises his hand. Chakra starts forming in his hand along with wind starts to form around it. The chakra takes form of a windmill shuriken with wind added.

"**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken" shouts Naruto** he throws the shuriken at the Cobra the attack hits and explodes sending the Cobra to the ground. The Cobra stays on the ground for a moment before getting up. The snake performs a loud hiss next thing lightning bolts fly from the sky. Naruto rolls to the sides to dodge each lightning bolt.

"_God damn he beat one of my strongest attacks"_

"**Kit maybe you should use my chakra" said Kyuubi.**

"_Screw it Kyuubi" shouts Naruto_.

Naruto rushes forward performing some quick hand signs. Naruto shoots five air balls from his mouth that each hit the snake. The snake stands tall as it slams its tail into the ground making the ground shake everyone falls over except Naruto. Naruto then notices Hanataro is standing in one spot he smirks. Naruto flash steps behind Hanataro and round house kicks him sending him flying into a wall his Shikai shrinks to 735m Naruto smirks.

"_I see he can't defend himself and if he receives a hit the snake's size decreases"_

Naruto flash steps and upper cuts Hanataro causing his Cobra to shrink to 550m. Naruto smirks and goes to attack Hanataro but he smirks and rolls to the side before sweeping Naruto off his feet.

"I may not be able to move when it's at 800m but once below 600m im perfect" declares Hanataro he then commands the giant Cobra to attack Naruto. The Cobra catches Naruto between its teeth and slams him into the ground before moving over to Hanataro. The snake twirls itself around Hanataro where its 2m apart from its body with each curl and 1m apart from Hanataro. The snake hisses/roars as Naruto stands. The snake lunges at Naruto who blocks with Kami Shirayuki and Kage Zangetsu one sword in each hand. Naruto pushes the snake back before kicking it in the chin he flash steps behind Hanataro and round house kicks him. The snake shrinks to 400m.

"_Good the smaller the better"_

Naruto rushes at Hanataro rolling out of the way to avoid being hit. Next thing, the Snake's tail shoots from under the ground and hits Naruto sending him flying. Naruto hits a wall and smirks before standing.

"Hanataro question how come you have such good control over your Zanpukto" asks Naruto.

"Because as off right now Kaminari Ryuu is giving me instructions on how to use him" shouts Hanataro before sending his Zanpukto flying at Naruto who rolls out of the way as the snake collides with the wall.

"You know if we keep this up we'll destroy the entire training room" said Naruto Hanataro nods.

"Disperse Kage Zangetsu" yells Naruto his blade disappears into the shadows next shadows fly at the giant cobra and wrap around it.

"Hiss Kaminari Ryuu" shouts Hanataro just as the shadows disperse his Zanpukto turns back into its segmented form. Naruto grabs a three pronged Kunai and jumps into the air he throws the Kunai and uses Kunai Kage Bunshin (Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu. The three pronged Kunai becomes 11 and surround Hanataro. Naruto then becomes a yellow flash the first flash he kicks Hanataro into the air then he knees him in the right shoulder joint. Knees him in the left shoulder joint. Knees him in the back. Round house kicks him five times. Upper cuts him then swings Kage Zangetsu getting him across the arms. Before delivering one final around house kick. Hanataro lands on the grounded all bruised and battered. Naruto flash steps in front of Hanataro and begins healing him. Hanataro thanks him before being interrupted by Captain Soifon and Captain Unohana who show emotionless faces.

"Naruto" starts Soifon.

"Hanataro" said Retsu Unohana this scares the two boys as they start trembling in fear as the two women stare down the boys.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING NARUTO" shouts Soifon she goes to kick him but he flash steps 5m away from her with Hanataro.

"Your captains scary" whispers Hanataro Naruto nods.

"Well im glad you were able to obtain your Shikai Hanataro but did you need to demolish the training gym" asks Retsu as she looks over the room.

Naruto and Hanataro smiles sheepishly as they scratch the back of their heads. Isane sighs as she walks off followed by Captain Unohana and Captain Soifon. Soifon turns to Naruto.

"Get your ass over here" shouts Soifon Naruto flash steps over to his captain he gives a grin from ear to ear at her only to end up face first in the dirt.

"Get that stupid grin off your face" said Soifon as she walks off Naruto sighs. The 'young' Jinchuuriki gets on his feet and dusts himself off before following her after yelling goodbye to Hanataro. Naruto catches up to his Captain and walks silently with her to the second division's base. Naruto sighs as once again his Lieutenant is sent flying because crumbs got into Soifon's hair.

"_This is going to be a long day"_

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto walks around his division's area when Soifon walks over to him.

"Captain" said Naruto nodding his head Soifon places a hand on his shoulder.

"Guess what Naruto you're now our 7th seated office and if you can beat or survive the Shinigami tournament to the second or third round coming up you will be placed as our 3rd seat" Soifon whispers in his ear before walking off.

"_Wait their making me a seated office this quickly"_

"**Kit don't complain just be grateful" **

"_I am Kyuubi its just I've only been a Shinigami for a month and two weeks"_

Naruto walks around Seireitei looking for the fourth squad's base again. Naruto asks a couple of Shinigami from the seventh division and they show him the way.

"Thanks" said Naruto the two nod before leaving. Naruto knocks on the door. The door swings open revealing Hanataro.

"Naruto" 

"Yo" replies Naruto. He looks and finds Kaminari Ryuu on Hanataro's back. Naruto smiles and grabs his friends arm.

"Come on lets train" shouts Naruto before flash stepping away while Hanataro yells screams of protest.

"NARUTO I HAVE WORK TO DO" shouts Hanataro in protest but Naruto doesn't listen. When the reach the outskirt of Rukongai Naruto stops and drops Hanataro on his ass hard.

"HEY THAT HURT AND I HAVE CHORES TO DO" shouts Hanataro in a fit of rage.

"Sorry Hanataro. But come on we need to train you to be able to control Kaminari Ryuu without his help" said Naruto with a giant smile "Though Hanataro in all seriousness I need to ask you something"

"What is it Naruto" asks Hanataro as he looks at his friend.

"IF I was a Hybrid what would you do? Would you try to kill me and tell Seireitei" asks Naruto as he gives a worried look but know one would be able to tell.

"Well to be honest I don't like the rules of Seireitei I mean having to kill Hybrids if caught even if their captain or lieutenant level. Most of the Captains obey the rules. But you're my first and best friend at the same time and I would never do that" replies Hanataro Naruto smiles at this and closes his eyes. Naruto brings his right hand to the left side of his face. Naruto channels Reiatsu into his hand and brings it across. White starts to appear on his face. He removes his hand revealing a white fox skull hollow mask with a demonic effect to it. Naruto opens his eyes but they are not the happy and cheerful Cerulean blue. They are black with white pupils.

"Well I am a hybrid" said Naruto but his voice sounds different like two people speaking at once. Naruto then pulls the mask off and crushes it. The pieces float into the air and disappear.

"You're a hybrid" shouts Hanataro only for his mouth to be covered by Naruto's hand.

"Quiet fool or they'll hear you" whispers Naruto he releases Hanataro and sighs.

"Yes im a hybrid I've been a hybrid before I even came to soul society. I was a Shinigami before I even entered the academy don't ask me how though. But when I died my chain of fate was already gone and I started to transform I resisted. My mask formed first. During this time I was forced to enter my mind and take my Zanpukto's. That is when I gained my Shinigami powers and hollow powers that day. That same day I met Renji"

"So he knows off you secret"

"Know he doesn't Hanataro sure were friends but he's a lieutenant and I can't risk it I haven't even told Rukia. Hanataro you are the first person I've told"

This leaves a shocked Hanataro a very, very shocked Hanataro.

"Hanataro trust me I never wanted this power. But after a while they've just grown on me. My Inner hollow looks like a white version of my self but with black and white eyes. To gain control of my hollow side I was forced to fight him in my mind. That was two hundred and fifty years ago in this very area. When I defeated him he started calling me king and I call him horse to be honest" said Naruto he laughs for a second before his face becomes emotionless.

"Hanataro question is can I trust you to keep my secret. Sure I've only known you for a day yet I believe I can trust you with everything"

"Yes you can trust me I promise that I will never tell off you secret. Though Naruto not all Captain's think the rules are good. I know the captain's of the 13th and 8th division hate those rules" replies Hanataro Naruto looks at him with a questioning look.

Naruto sighs for a second "Are you saying I should let them in on my secret"

"Yes I am they would be able to come up with a way to hide your mask when you do use it" Hanataro adds to his last comment.

Naruto sighs and closes his eyes he starts to think this over for a minute or two.

"_Should I or shouldn't I its just... god damn it I don't know anymore"_

"**Kit trust this boy. He has a good heart"**

"_I know Kyuubi it's just"_

"**Just what kit. Think about it if theses captains dislike the rules just think when you get caught they will have to be executed along with you. It's always safe to have a back up plan. If you don't im going to double your chakra and Reiatsu weights to ten thousand per limb. Double your Gravity weights from fifty to one hundred."**

"_ALRIGHT I'll do it"_

Naruto opens his eyes he sighs again.

"I trust your word Hanataro but if theses captains try to kill me I'll kill them myself using all my powers" 

Hanataro nods his head frantically before taking Naruto to the 13th division grounds. Where by luck is the captain of the 8th division. Naruto looks the over the first captain is sitting crossed legged. He has long white hair and pale face. He wears a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. His Zanpukto is by his waist. The other is wearing the same uniform. But he is also wearing a straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his uniform. He has black hair and two Zanpukto's in the one sheath by his waist. The look up at Naruto and Hanataro.

"Yo" said the man in pink known as Shunsui Kyoraku captain of the 8th squad "You're just in time for tea"

This causes Naruto and Hanataro to sweat drop.

"I w-w-wanted t-t-to a-a-ask a q-q-question" begins a stuttering Naruto.

"Yes you may ask" said the white haired man named Jushiro Ukitake.

"W-w-well um if their was a Shinigami amongst you that had done know wrong but turned out to be a Hybrid. A Shinigami with the powers of a hollow what would you have to do" asks Naruto in a frightened voice.

"**Get a hold off yourself kit or ill speak for you" shouts Kyuubi.**

"Well by law we have to kill hybrids. Though if that hybrid has done know wrong. By your example if he was a Shinigami with the powers of a hollow we would normally kill him or her. Though that's just the rules. Rules were made to be broken rules don't always have to be followed especially if it involves the killing of another just because their Hybrid. Why do you ask" answers Captain Ukitake.

"Oh know reason" said Naruto he goes to run off but Hanataro grabs him and throws him on his ass hard to.

"Just tell them" said Hanataro the two captains give Naruto strange looks Naruto sighs.

"How about I show you but first…." Begins Naruto he quickly forms some hand signs and touches the wall "We must not be interrupted so I have formed a barrier around this room that is at least 5m wide"

Naruto closes his eyes. He summons Reiatsu into his right hand and places it to the left side of his face. Naruto brings his hand across summoning his mask. Once done the fox skull hollow mask appears. Naruto opens his eyes revealing those black and white. Needles to say this shocks the two captains.

"I am a hybrid" begins Naruto with his and the inner hollow voice. Naruto then breaks the mask making it disappear.

"So this is why you asked us" said the captain of the 8th division. Naruto nods his head 'yes'.

"How long have you been a hybrid" asks Ukitake?

"Before I came to soul society im sure you heard that I gained the powers of a Shinigami before I came to soul society" asks Naruto the two nod "Well when I died my chain of fate was already gone. I then started transforming first my mask appears I tried to resist and it forced me into my mind and that forced me to become a Shinigami. Im sure you remember two hundred and fifty years ago that hollow that appears in soul society but was never found…" begins Naruto the two captains' nod 'yes'.

"That was me that day I was fighting against my inner hollow that is basically a white version of me with theses eyes. That day I managed to defeat my inner hollow in battle. That day gave me control over his mask though the thing is he appears when im in danger. If im about to die he will take over and when he takes over he can access all my hollow powers. Causing me to turn into something likes a hollow but different I don't have the hole in my chest. But im covered in stuff similar to my mask that make my look like a fox" finishes Naruto.

"I see you kept this secret for three hundred years hmm. Have you told anyone else" said Ukitake

"No only you two and Hanataro"

"I see"

"Though there is actually two reasons im here…" starts Naruto.

"1) Because Hanataro told me to tell you and 2) because Kyuubi said I could use it as a precaution in case I was caught. If I am caught then Hanataro and you two would be executed as well" finishes Naruto.

"That is true" said Ukitake while the other captain sighs and pours some tea before drinking. He places the cup down.

"I suggest you don't tell any other captains though there are a few Shinigami 1) Zaraki Kenpachi and his Lieutenant along 2) Captain Unohana. Though that would be all most would try to execute you though you could try and tell you captain but same thing their might happen" said Kyoraku before sipping some more tea.

"Though I advice you not to tell anyone else as a precaution because you don't know who you can trust these days. Im sure if you told Zaraki he'd want to fight your hollow side in combat" adds Ukitake Naruto nods before releasing his barrier.

"Thank for keeping this secret I must be leaving now" said Naruto he and Hanataro then leave. The two captains pour some tea.

"That boy will become something one day if his secret is never revealed to the others" said Ukitake.

Naruto and Hanataro flash step to the 2nd division's training room.

"Okay Hanataro now that is out let's train" said Naruto he draws Kage Zangetsu and rushes forward while Hanataro draws Kaminari Ryuu. The two Zanpukto's clash send shockwaves threw the ground.

"Oh by the way know Shikai were fighting with our Zanpukto's in their normal state" said Naruto. Hanataro nods and rushes forward. Naruto blocks a swing from Kaminari Ryuu before trying to round house kick Hanataro. But Hanataro blocks with his arm and jumps backwards. 

For the next five hours or so the clashing of metal is heard threw out the 2nd division grounds. While Naruto and Hanataro smile during their spar.

* * *

The End please R & R

Voting polls are in. 

Pairings that received votes

Naruto X Tatsuki – 3

Naruto X Soifon – 2

Naruto VS Yachiru – 2

So the pairing is Naruto and Tatsuki

Soul Society brings a Ninja from Naruto's world vote YES or NO

YES – 3

NO – 0 

So im bringing in some one from Naruto's world vote

Kakashi

Gaara

Itachi

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Other (You send me review saying who you want)


	6. The Tournament Begins

Chapter 6: The Tournament Begins

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

* * *

The reunion room.

The captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Gotei stand deciding who will take place in the yearly Shinigami Tournament. Soifon steps up and nominates Naruto. Retsu Unohana steps up shocking most captains and she nominates Hanataro. The other captains nominate their personal before leaving. 

"So the two month old academy student is entering the Tournament interesting but theirs only four contestants" said Yamamoto. Captain Kuchiki nods before he leaves.

* * *

Naruto walks with Hanataro around Seireitei. Both boys are laughing their heads off. Mostly because of Naruto telling Hanataro of his prank's alive and dead. The two boys suddenly find their captains in front of them.

"Boy's" said the two captains at the exact same time this startles the two seven seat officers.

"Tomorrow be at the battle stadium at nine o clock sharp if your late a punishment will be in order" said Soifon before flash stepping away. Naruto sweat drops followed Hanataro. Captain Unohana explains about the tournament to the two 16 year olds. Naruto sighs before he leaves. Naruto turns a corner he bumps into someone he looks up. Naruto becomes scared as he finds out who he bumped into. The bloodthirsty captain of the 11th squad Zaraki Kenpachi. Zaraki gives a giant grin before drawing his war torn Zanpukto. Naruto gulps and draws Kage Zangetsu ready to defend himself. Zaraki runs at Naruto and swings his Zanpukto. Naruto rolls to the side and cuts Zaraki across the leg. Zaraki swings his Zanpukto causing Naruto to duck. Naruto thrusts his Zanpukto straight threw Zaraki's gut. Naruto pulls out Kage Zangetsu causing blood to spray every where. Zaraki laughs before attacking Naruto who rolls to the side. Red chakra starts surrounding Naruto. His canines grow. His jaw locks backwards revealing his teeth. His nails turn to claws. Two tails sprout from his back. Naruto's eyes turn blood red with black cat like slits for pupils.

"**Piss off" shouts Naruto** before forming a Rasengan on each hand and on the tip of each tail. Naruto flash steps behind Zaraki and plunges the four Rasengan's into his back. The Rasengan's explode sending Zaraki flying threw the air and into many a walls. The red chakra leaves Naruto as his features return to normal. Naruto sighs and flash steps away to rest.

Naruto arrives at the 2nd division's base. Naruto heads to his room. Naruto opens the door and finds Minato watching TV. The superman action figure waves to Naruto who smiles.

* * *

The next day

Naruto awakes and change's into what he normally wears. Naruto flash steps to the Battle Stadium. Naruto arrives he looks over the contestants only being four him, Hanataro and two others.

"Hanataro Yamada and Zennosuke Kurumadani report to the arena" shouts an over head voice. Hanataro flash steps to the arena and finds his opponent. Zennosuke is an average Shinigami with an Afro hair do.

"Hanataro Yamada Seventh seat of the 4th division VS Zennosuke Kurumadani of the 9th division" shouts a Shinigami.

"BEGIN" shouts the general commander. Zennosuke draws his Zanpukto before charging like a jackass at Hanataro. Hanataro round house kicks the fool sending him flying. Threw a wall he gets up and dusts himself off.

"O-hayo (Good Morning) Tsuchinamazu (Soil Catfish)" yells Zennosuke. This makes most people sweat drop. Zennosuke's Zanpukto becomes a chakram with a wooden guard. Hanataro unsheathes Kaminari Ryuu and smirks.

"Hiss Kaminari Ryuu" whispers Hanataro. His Zanpukto extends and transforms into its segmented form. Hanataro flicks his wrist sending Kaminari Ryuu flying at Zennosuke. Kaminari Ryuu hits Zennosuke and electrocutes him. The electrocution knocks the Shinigami out and his Zanpukto returns to its sealed state. Everyone sweat drops.

"Winner Hanataro Yamada"

"Next match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the 2nd Division seventh seat VS Shinji Akado of the 11th division 6th seat" shouts Yamamoto "BEGIN"

Shinji looks like a normal Shinigami with his Zanpukto by his waist. He has short black hair and brown eyes.

"You're just a seventh seat while im a sixth seat you don't stand a chance" shouts a cocky Shinji he draws his Zanpukto and races forward.

"Shine Haruizu (Spring Water)" shouts Shinji his Zanpukto disappears and is replaced with a blue trident. Shinji spins the trident above his head before running at Naruto who smirks. Naruto does the hand signs for water dragon jutsu.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" shouts Naruto** water bursts from under ground and forms into a giant water dragon. The water dragon rams head first into Shinji sending him into a wall. Shinji stands before sending a burst of water from the top of his trident at Naruto who smirks. Naruto slams his hands on the ground and a wall of mud shoots up blocking the water. The mud wall crumbles into the dirt. Naruto smirks.

"You'll never get me like that' said Naruto who summons ten shadow clones. The clones rush at Shinji who shouts in rage and rips threw the clones. Naruto flash steps in front of Shinji and round house kicks him in the head sending him flying. Shinji hits a wall head first knocking him out Naruto sighs.

"_Easy much"_

"Next Battle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Hanataro Yamada" shouts the General Commander the two friends smirk.

"How about all out" suggests Hanataro Naruto agrees. When the fight begins the two draw their Zanpukto's and rush forward. Their attacks hit head on sending a shock wave of Reiatsu threw the entire stadium.

"Hiss Kaminari Ryuu" shouts Hanataro his Zanpukto transforms into its segment form once more. Hanataro flicks his wrist sending Kaminari Ryuu flying at Naruto who bats it away. Naruto jumps into the air only to be hit from behind by Kaminari Ryuu. Naruto flash steps behind Hanataro and round house kicks him. Naruto's kick is blocked by Hanataro's Zanpukto. Naruto starts flash stepping around Hanataro who summons Kaminari Ryuu to curl around himself. Naruto goes to upper cut Hanataro but he jumps back and sends Kaminari Ryuu flying at Naruto. Naruto rolls out of the way before using the water Dragon Jutsu. A giant dragon of water appears and flies at Hanataro who sends Kaminari Ryuu at the dragon. The lightning based Zanpukto hits the water dragon head on causing it to explode.

"Im going up a notch. Return to the form you once were before Kaminari Ryuu (Thunder Dragon)" shouts Hanataro his Zanpukto disappears. Next Behind Hanataro stands an 800m tall king Cobra. The snake hisses at Naruto before going in for the kill. Naruto rolls out of the way of the giant snake before using water Dragon jutsu again. The giant water dragon flies at the King Cobra. The giant snake hits the water dragon with its tail causing water to go everywhere.

"Come on Hanataro is this all you got" asks Naruto. Hanataro smirks before flash stepping over to Naruto. Hanataro performs a round house kick but Naruto blocks he grabs Hanataro's leg and throws him into a wall. The king Cobra decreases in size to 750m. The snake lunges itself at Naruto who blocks with Kage Zangetsu. Naruto leaps backwards as the snake hits the ground. Naruto runs at the snake only to be hit from its tail. Naruto becomes frustrated and starts tapping into Kyuubi's chakra.

The red chakra surrounds Naruto. His eyes turn blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. His nails turn to claws. His canine shows his jaw locks back showing all his teeth. Four tails sprout from his back. His skin peels away causing blood to float into the chakra making it turn black. Now stands a miniature Kyuubi. The Kyuubified Naruto roars before giant hands appear behind the snake. The king Cobra bats them away with its tail. The Kyuubified Naruto sucks in Chakra particles and opens its mouth. A black ball appears as its tails send chakra into it making it bigger and bigger. Everyone ducks for cover. Hanataro summons the snake in front of himself to block it. The Kyuubified Naruto releases the chakra sending a giant blast of black charka at Hanataro. Hanataro's Zanpukto's Shikai is hit but the Giant cobra stands its ground as it takes the attack head on. The cobra sends its tail under ground. From behind Naruto is sent flying. The Kyuubified Naruto roars before running at Hanataro only to be sent flying by his Shikai. Naruto rushes at Hanataro only to be blown back once again. The Kyuubi's chakra leaves. Naruto remains standing but he's gasping for air. After a while Naruto settles down.

"Hanataro this has been fun but its time I end this" shouts Naruto he forms a Rasengan and rushes forward the giant Cobra blocks Naruto's path he thrusts the Rasengan into its head but the snake wraps its tail around him. The snake starts squashing Naruto making him gasp for air. Naruto smirks and turns into a long. Naruto appears behind Hanataro and round house kicks him hard. The snake decreases its size to 690m. Hanataro hits a wall causing the Cobra to shrink yet again. Naruto flash steps in front of him and starts kicking him all over the place. Naruto stops when the snake is 200m tall.

"_Good damn it"_

Hanataro stands slowly before healing his wounds. Naruto sighs before biting his thumb and doing some hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouts Naruto** he slams his palm on the ground smoke rises. When the smoke leaves Naruto is standing on a giant toad with a blue Gi and two Katana strapped to its back. The toad rolls its eye and looks at Naruto. Its eyes become as big as a silver dollar.

"B-B-Bro WHAT THE HELL" shouts the toad.

"Gamakichi you've grown these past three hundred years" said Naruto.

"How are you alive' asks Gamakichi.

"Actually im dead but never mind I'll explain later just help me out here" said Naruto he points to Kaminari Ryuu. Gamakichi nods and draws both of his Katana. Gamakichi jumps into the air and attacks the king Cobra who wraps itself around Gamakichi. Gamakichi throws the Cobra off before shooting a ball of water at the snake hitting it in the face. Naruto draws Kage Zangetsu and leaps off. Before rushing at Hanataro but the snake blocks his path. Gamakichi tackles the snake as Naruto round house kicks Hanataro. Hanataro grabs the kick and throws Naruto into a wall. Gamakichi jumps into the air and lands next to Naruto who jumps on.

"Yo bro what's going on" asks Gamakichi.

"Well you see that snake that is actually Hanataro's Zanpukto AKA Sword in its second primary state. And that thing is to big for me to deal with by myself" explains Naruto Gamakichi nods and frog leaps at the snake. The snake moves out of the way.

Gamakichi tackles the snake into the ground. Naruto flash steps and round house kicks Hanataro causing him to curse.

"Hiss Kaminari Ryuu" shouts Hanataro the giant Cobra disappears and is replaced by its segmented form. Gamakichi then leaves in a puff of smoke with a smile. Naruto rushes at Hanataro with Kage Zangetsu he swings his Zanpukto but Hanataro blocks. Hanataro sends electricity threw his Zanpukto and into Naruto's which travels threw his body. Naruto becomes electrocuted causing him to curse out loud. Naruto rolls out of the way of Kaminari Ryuu before he launches an Air bullet at Hanataro sending him flying back. Naruto rushes at Hanataro only to be cut on the shoulder by Kaminari Ryuu. Naruto's blood sprays everywhere causing him to curse again. Naruto flash steps in front of Hanataro and swings hiss word but Hanataro blocks. Hanataro extends six segmented pieces which cut Naruto along the shoulder, legs and arms. Naruto's blood sprays against the wall. Naruto flash steps away from Hanataro.

"Hanataro this has been fun but now it's my turn to finish this" shouts Naruto.

"Disperse Kage Zangetsu" shouts Naruto his blade disappears into the shadows. Next shadows fly at Hanataro and bind him in place. Naruto delivers a chakra re-enforced Round house kick to Hanataro sending him flying into a wall and into unconsciousness. The crowd irrupts into cheers. Naruto scratches the back of his head before walking over to Hanataro and healing his friend. Soifon appears next to Naruto with a smile.

"Congratulations Naruto you are now our third seat officer" said Soifon before hitting him on the back. Naruto smiles at her before walking away. Naruto walks outside the stadium only to be confronted by Zaraki for the third time in two months. Zaraki draws his Zanpukto and rushes at Naruto who ducks and upper cuts him before kneeing him in the gut. Naruto then proceeds to axe kick the bloodthirsty captain.

Naruto sighs as he rolls out of the way off having his head cut off. Naruto tackles Zaraki before round house kicking him (Chuck Norris Style) in the face sending him flying into a wall. Naruto then forms a Rasengan and plunges it into Zaraki's gut causing it to explode and sends him threw five walls. Naruto quickly flash steps away from the bloodthirsty captain. Naruto reaches his quarters and walks in to see Minato watching TV again.

"Yo" said Minato not even looking away from the TV. Naruto sighs and sits on the bed.

"What you watching" asks Naruto.

"Some Anime called Inuyasha its alright I guess" said Minato.

"Meh" replies Naruto "Can you turn it down im tired"

Minato nods and turns the volume down. Hew looks at Naruto who's already asleep. Minato sighs as he watches his show.

Naruto awakes in the middle of the night. Naruto walks to the training room and summons Gamakichi and begins to explain. Over the next two hours are spent briefing Gamakichi on the small details of the blonde boys life so far. The Toad smiles at Naruto before leaving. The blonde sighs before heading back to be.

* * *

The end

Voting Poll

Gaara and Itachi tied at – 2

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Other – 0

4th poll – Give Naruto another bloodline – YES or NO

All polls including 4th poll end next chapter except poll 1 it ended chapter 5.


	7. Past Friends and Next Mission

Chapter 7: Past Friends and Next Mission

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto runs threw Seireitei trying to shake Zaraki Kenpachi of. Naruto jumps into the air.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Mass Shadow Clone)**" yells Naruto **next thing ten thousand Naruto's appear and start running threw Seireitei. While the real Naruto heads to the 4th division ground to go train with Hanataro. Zaraki cuts threw every Naruto he finds so far wiping out one hundred.

"Where did he do" shouts Zaraki as he cuts threw clone after clone. Naruto reaches the 4th division's grounds and walks in. Naruto is met by Hanataro.

"Hey Hanataro are you able to train today" asks Naruto Hanataro sighs.

"Sorry Naruto but I have chores to this morning but im free this afternoon" answers Hanataro Naruto nods before saying a goodbye. Hanataro sighs and returns to his chores. Naruto sighs and heads to his squads training ground. Naruto arrives and draws blood. Naruto starts doing some hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" whispers Naruto **he slams his palm on the ground and a seal appears. Smoke rises as Gamakichi appears.

"Yo"

"Gamakichi how about a spar" asks Naruto drawing Kage Zangetsu.

"You must be mad but you should be grateful im not the boss toad yet" said Gamakichi drawing on off his Katana. Gamakichi leaps at Naruto who rolls out of the way of the giant summon. Naruto flash steps in front of Gamakichi and swings Kage Zangetsu. Gamakichi blocks with his katana. Naruto leaps backwards and channels demonic chakra into his eyes and forms a half ram sign.

"I'll have to thank Kyuubi for this **Sharingan**" said Naruto his eyes change to the level three bloodline of the Uchiha's. Gamakichi gasps with shock as he looks at the Sharingan spinning in his friend's eyes. Naruto rushes at Gamakichi who jumps into the air and launches a ball of water and Naruto. The blond Jinchuuriki who spits mud from his mouth that forms into a wall.

"Gamakichi this is fun" said the blond boy. Naruto rushes at Gamakichi and goes to round house kick the toad. (Considering he's like 20m tall so it's kind of stupid to round house kick him). Naruto channels chakra into his foot as he hits Gamakichi in the face. The toad groans with pain before hitting Naruto with his webbed hand. Naruto flies into a wall causing it to collapse. Naruto gets up and dusts himself off.

"Gamakichi your strong you know that to be able to tackle a two hundred metre tall king cobra is not something most toads can do" shouts Naruto. Gamakichi smiles before swings his Katana. Naruto blocks with Kage Zangetsu but gets thrown backwards. Naruto flash steps around Gamakichi before launching a Kage Getsuga Tenshou at the giant toad. Gamakichi sees the attack and blocks with both Katana. The technique pushes Gamakichi back but he manages to pull his Katana up sending the technique into the roof. Gamakichi leaps at Naruto who rolls out of the way before flash stepping behind the toad. Naruto jumps onto Gamakichi head but the toad shakes him off. The blonde swings Kage Zangetsu but Gamakichi blocks. Naruto unsheathes Kami Shirayuki and does an upward slash. Gamakichi jumps back to dodge. Naruto smiles at the toad whom smiles back.

"So Gamakichi how's Gamatsu and Gamabunta" asks Naruto.

"Their fine pops is still the boss toad. Though Gamatsu is quite the fighter with his Claymore" replies Gamakichi Naruto smiles before re-sheathing his Zanpukto's.

"So Gamakichi do you know of a way more me to sign the other contracts even though their summoners aren't here" asks Naruto Gamakichi thinks this over before smiling.

"Their may be away but I'd have to talk to each summon boss to get that contract them come back here though which contracts do you want"

"Well I've got the fox contract I'd like to sign the Phoenix, Canine, the Falcon, Snake and Tiger and perhaps the Dragon contract if you can get your hands on it" said Naruto.

"Well good thing Orochimaru doesn't have the snake contract anymore Manda shattered the contract with Orochimaru two hundred and thirty years ago because he was using his young for experiments. The dragon contract that may be hard but it is possible. The tigers that will be easy along with the Canine and Falcons. Though the Phoenix same with contract same with the dragons" replies Gamakichi Naruto smiles and nods "Well I got to go cya"

Gamakichi goes up in a puff of smoke. Naruto prepares to leave when the eighth seat bursts in.

"Naruto captain Soifon requests you come to the common room to show our new guests around" shouts the Shinigami Naruto nods and flash steps to the main room. When Naruto arrives in the common room. The blond heres voices from inside one being Soifon the others familiar but he can't be bothered to try and remember. Naruto closes his eyes and opens the door.

"You wanted me Soifon-sama"

"N-N-Naruto" said a shocked voice that sounded male. Naruto cracks open an eye lid and their stands one Shinigami that's a boy around 16 with a gourd on his back. He has red hair with black markings around his eyes meaning insomnia. He has a dark red and black kimono and Zanpukto by his left.

"G-G-Gaara" said a surprised Naruto.

"Soifon-sama why is Gaara here" asks Naruto.

"Easy Yamamoto-sama though it best to bring in a Ninja from your world and he picked another Jinchuuriki like yourself. And Naruto…" starts Soifon.

"Yes Captain"

"Its rude not to introduce yourself REGARDLESS OF WHO IT IS" shouts Soifon in anger before throwing a rubber ball at his head. The ball hits his forehead and does nothing. Naruto smiles sheepishly.

"Hai Captain. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 3rd seat of the 2nd division" said Naruto Gaara smiles at his old friend. Naruto returns the smile "Naruto show our guest to the dorms"

Naruto nods before grabbing Gaara and running off. Naruto reaches the dorm area and a few minutes later. Naruto then shows Gaara to his room.

"Okay Gaara this will be your room. Mine is down the hall way the fifth room on the right"

Gaara nods before walking in. Gaara studies his room before looking at Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san. Things were bad. Worse then you know. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru destroyed everything…" starts Gaara "We managed to kill the Akatsuki members Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. But that was after they managed to capture six of the remaining eight vessels. The only ones left was me and the vessel of Nibi and cloud girl named Yugito Nii. Sasuke left for Orochimaru a month later. We sent another squad after him. The squad consisted of Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Me, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, Kakashi, Asuma, Hana, Tsume, Iruka, Yakumo Kurama, Shibi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Baki, Hiashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Genma, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and five Anbu. We went after him in hopes of bringing him back. But Orochimaru stopped us. He and Kabuto with a team of fifteen Jounin and twenty five Chunin attacked us. Sakura, Hinata and Ino were the first to fall followed by Tenten. We managed to kill five Chunin and a Jounin before Genma and Asuma fell to Kabuto. My sister was badly injured fighting the traitor. Kabuto was about to kill her when your lazy friend Shikimaru took the attack himself. Choji in a fit of rage killed Kabuto with the three Akimichi pills he too died but he avenged his friend and fought bravely. The Jounin and Anbu finished off the Chunin and five Jounin. But it was not to be Grass and Stone joined forces with Sound and sent twenty Jounin and Forty Chunin each. We were out numbered. Until the leader of Water fall Shibuki with a few off his Ninja joined in our battle. He said something about repaying a debt to Konoha. I managed to Kill Sasuke when reinforcements from Suna and Konoha arrived to help in the knick of time. We managed to push back the enemy killing most of the Jounin and Chunin in the process. Though Hiashi, Baki, Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi and Kiba died during the push. We regrouped and headed back to Konoha every village allied with Konoha headed to the one spot. Everyone from the village was evacuated and sent to Konoha every Ninja as well. We did this for one fortress if they attack we could push back with the force of Cloud, Mist, Sand, Leaf, Snow, Waterfall and Star. While the other was Stone, Sound, Grass and Rain. A year later even though we had a bigger army Orochimaru allied himself with Akatsuki who held six of the nine tailed demons. The Akatsuki released Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi and Hachibi upon us. The third, fourth and Fifth Raikage, Fourth and Fifth Mizukage distracted the Demons with their forces I sent my people to help as well. We used the Shiki Fuujin to seal the demons inside of myself and Yugito Nii. The Third and Fourth Raikage gave their souls along with the fourth Mizukage the other two were told not to use the Jutsu. The Fifth Raikage and Mizukage fought side by side against the third and fourth Tsuchikage managing to kill them before the fifth Tsuchikage killed them. The demons we sealed were Hachibi, Shichibi, and Yonbi and Gobi leaving Rokubi and Sanbi, Yugito Nii and I used the three demons sealed inside of us to seal the other two demons inside our bodies. Yugito Nii died from the sealing. I quickly sealed the four demons inside of me. In a weakened state the Akatsuki members Konan, Itachi and Pain attacked me but Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Hana, Tsume, Iruka, Yakumo Kurama, Shibi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune arrived to help me out. Orochimaru appeared and quickly killed Temari, Kankuro and Shizune before killing Kurenai, Anko and Yakumo. Yakumo before being killed managed to put Konan in an unbreakable GenJutsu that made her kill herself. Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hana, Tsume, Iruka, Shibi and Shino left remaining. Itachi dispatched off Hana, Tsume and Iruka before killing off Shino and Shibi. Kakashi got him with his lightning blade in the heart killing him. Kakashi was then finished off by Pain same with Gai and Lee. Neji and Jiraiya killed him before heading to help Tsunade against Orochimaru. Orochimaru killed Neji but was killed by Jiraiya and Tsunade together. When Uchiha Madara the first Uchiha appeared. Everyone thought he was dead but he dispatched of Jiraiya. Tsunade wounded him but she also fell. I was left I accessed all eight of the demons chakra and killed the Uchiha. I went to help my people and the others. We fought for six months before both forces were destroyed. The Konoha and its allies died but before that those six months we trained the young hard. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon killed many Chunin in the last battle. For little kids they fought well but they could not handle the Jounin to come. Most of the Genin were ranked low Jounin. The last battle was when I used the Shiki Fuujin I used my soul and the eight sealed inside of me I called the Shinigami and had him take out all the souls off the enemy. A total of eight hundred and fifteen thousand died in battle both allies and the enemy. The Ninja era was destroyed leaving know one. The enemy spared know one. Children and their mothers were killed. We were forced during the war to take fathers that were not Ninja away to be used in battle. Everyone is gone every last person our realm is nothing but a barren waist land know" finished Gaara with tears. Naruto breaks down crying.

"Uzumaki-san everyone tried to look for you but we could not. But I now knows were you are"

"Gaara do you still hold the demons"

"I only hold Shukaku the others were resealed in their original vessels"

"I see. So Gaara my old friend what's your Zanpukto's name" asks our favourite blond hair Jinchuuriki trying to change the subject.

"Hi name is Dai Senpuu ha (Great Whirlwind Slash)" answers the former sand Ninja and Jinchuuriki of Shukaku.

"So Gaara how about some Ramen"

Gaara smiles and nods his head 'yes'. The two head out but are stopped by their Captain.

"Gaara, Naruto you are to head to the reunion room immediately. If you two aren't there in ten minutes I will make you run around Seireitei fifteen times" said Soifon. The two give horrified looks. Running around Seireitei is like running around Konoha six hundred times. Naruto releases his speed seals and weights. Naruto grabs his red haired friend and takes off in the form of a yellow and red flash. The two arrive in the Reunion room with in nine minutes. Naruto pants as he enters. In front off the two stands the captain of the thirteen Gotei all but the captain of the thirteenth squad.

"Gaara of the Desert of the 2nd division and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 3rd seat of the 2nd division. You two will be sent on a joined mission. The two of you will be taking up resident in Karakura town. You will be taking Rukia's place by hunting down all Hallows that appear. That is only the first part of your mission. The second part is to find this Shinigami disappearing and re-appearing out of know were. And the third part find Rukia and bring her back to Soul Society for her execution if you do not find her within two months you will be sent back to Soul society. Or if you do not find this Shinigami same effects" said Yamamoto. Naruto gives a horrified look but it doesn't show "You have five hours to prepare"

Naruto and Gaara nod before leaving. Gaara ask's questions that Naruto answers before heading towards a black smith about making a mask. Naruto arrives at the black smith. The man is tall with broad shoulders he has black hair. The man is wearing all kinds of protection.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could make me a white fox mask" said Naruto the man looks at Naruto.

"Off course I can lad. But the cost will have to be five hundred Ryou" said the man. Naruto tosses him one thousand Ryou instead.

"Can you have it done in four hours" asks Naruto.

"Well I am busy" the man said only to be tossed two grand.

"I can have it down in two"

"Oh by the way the whiskers need to be black and the mask has to have a demonic effect. The fox design itself has to be a skull that looks sort off like a hollow mask"

The man smirks "This should be interesting. It shall be down in three and a half hours if you need those added"

Naruto nods and flash shushin's away. Naruto appears in his room. He grabs a duffle bag and starts putting scroll's in it. Naruto places Weapon scrolls as well along with Jutsu scrolls.

"**Kit I need to talk to you. Enter your mind"**

Naruto closes his eyes for a second.

* * *

Naruto's mind.

Naruto pens his eyes and is confronted by Kyuubi who is standing outside the cage.

"**Kit a question. Would you like another bloodline?"**

"Well yes I would but I already have the Sharingan isn't that enough"

"**Kit the bloodline I have in mind is stronger then the Sharingan and Byakugan, This Kekkei Genkai is based on most of the others. This bloodline gives you the abilities of Hyoton, Sharingan, Byakugan, Shikotsumyaku **(Bone Manipulation of the Kaguya Clan)**, Mokuton, the second Hokage's bloodline as well and the Kurama clans bloodline of GenJutsu. It's called the demon eyes. The demon eye is the kekkei genkai of the Hazashi clan. The clan died when I attacked Konoha the last member fought against me. Believe it or not the bastard took out me right leg about ten times before I killed him. The demon eyes have a GenJutsu similar to the Tsukuyomi but ten times stronger. This bloodline has eight levels. If you agree I can give you all eight levels. But if you take this bloodline your Sharingan will be know more. Unlike the Mangekyo Sharingan this kekkei genkai wont hurt your eyes" answers Kyuubi.**

"I see. I chose to accept this bloodline"

Kyuubi smiles before plunging a claw threw Naruto's heart. He plunges two tails into each eye. One tail in each eye. Kyuubi channels demonic chakra into Naruto's eyes and heart. The demonic chakra spreads threw his system making him scream in pain. Kyuubi takes out his claw and tail before Naruto drops to the ground. His eyes changed. His eyes are black as night with blue pupils. Around the pupil are eight spinning white diamonds. Naruto closes his eyes once more before he opens them showing he's in the real world. His eyes are the same before they turn back to his original cerulean blue causing him to drop on his knees. Naruto stands and gasps in pain clutching his chest. His chest feels like its being ripped apart from the inside. After awhile it calms down allowing him to finish backing.

* * *

Five Hours Later

Naruto arrives at the senkaimon (world penetration gate) with his fox skull hollow mask on. Everyone stares at him while the captain of the 8th squad starts feeling un-easy.

"What haven't you ever seen a fake mask before" asks Naruto. He takes off the mask. Everyone calms down for a second before he places it back on.

"_Now if I become a hollow they can't tell well only from the hollow readings but yeah. My mask will be hidden by this fake one"_

Byakuya opens the portal for earth. Naruto and Gaara step in after getting in their Gigai. The portal closes and the two reappear in Karakura town. The two sigh before heading off to one of five safe houses used by Shinigami in the real world Shinigami. In each City or town that a Shinigami was sent to their wold be either 1 to 10 safe houses depending on how big the city or town was.

The two Jinchuuriki walk into the safe house and look around. The house has ten rooms. The Lounge room consists off a wide screen TV 6m by 4m with two four seat couches. Two one seat couches. A Play station 2 and 3, Nintendo, Xbox. Xbox 360, DVD player and video player. The kitchen is relatively large with three fridges, an oven, dish washer, sink, cupboards and a pantry. The two smirk and head to their rooms which are directly next to each other before unpacking. Suddenly their phone ring indicating a hollow. Naruto takes out Minato from his superman action figure and places him in his mouth while Gaara puts a normal soul. The two run off to the spot. They arrive near the water were they meet an octopus type Hollow. Its mask has horns on the sides. Its eyes are yellow. It has eight tentacles. Naruto draws Kage Zangetsu while Gaara draws Dai Senpuu Ha. The two rush forward cutting down the tentacles before slicing its mask in two with ease.

"God damn that thing was at least G class it was so piss weak for a hollow" shouts a distressed Naruto only to be attacked by a praying Mantas type hollow. This hollow is five times the size of the other about 20m tall. The hollow has blades type arms. The Mantas attacks with its arm. The two roll out of the way. Naruto gets hit by a snake like tail from the Mantas. Gaara swings Dai Senpuu Ha but the Mantas blocks with its arms. Naruto attacks from behind launching a Kage Getsuga Tenshou at its back. The black and blood red Reiatsu at the Mantas slicing it in half. Suddenly the Mantas become two. Naruto and Gaara's eyes widen in shock. Naruto cuts them in half again before facing four. Gaara crushes them into many pieces but the numbers become greater to five hundred.

"God damn they regenerate the only way to win is to burn the suckers" said Gaara he suddenly notices Naruto forming the Ram sign his eyes change to black as night. His gains blue pupils with eight white diamonds around the pupil. Naruto summons five Hundred clones that surround the are and each preform a number of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Inferno Bullet" shouts Naruto** **and his clones** they suck in air and fore out balls of fire that hit each Mantas burning them to a crisp but one manages to escape only to be caught in Gaara's sand. Naruto launches a ball off fire at the Mantas burning it also.

"Naruto what's with you eyes" asks Gaara.

"Yeah the Kyuubi gave me the Sharingan but decided to give me something stronger. A Kekkei Genkai called the demon eyes but I lost my Sharingan but theses eyes are stronger then the Uchiha clans Bloodline…" begins Naruto before telling him everything Kyuubi told him.

The two Shinigami head back to their safe house and get back in their Gigai before eating and heading to bed.

* * *

The end

Please R & R

Oh I need ideas for Gaara's Shikai any suggestions would be great. His Zanpukto is a wind based one by the way.

Should I bring in another Jinchuuriki YES or NO?


	8. Abilities Unlocked

Chapter 8: Abilities unlocked

"Normal"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

"**Demons/Jutsu/Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

* * *

Naruto and Gaara walk around Karakura town both wearing a white shirt with a blue tie and grey pants that reach down to the ankle both wearing a black leather belt. Naruto hair has streaks of white, blood red and black now. Naruto also wears a black hooded coat that covers over his forehead only showing his eyes while the bottom half is covered by a black mask. While Gaara's hair has bits of black in it. Gaara looks at Naruto and starts to get annoyed with his blond friend.

"Will you stop fidgeting Naruto?"

"Sorry Gaara but theses cloths are really uncomfortable" said Naruto before he un does the top button.

"Much better" said Naruto before swinging a black bag over his shoulder. The two continue to walk the rest of the way to their destination in silence. The two arrive at Karakura high school. The head to freshman class 3. The two Jinchuuriki step inside receiving looks from most of the students. The guys stare at both while the girls stare at Gaara with hearts in their eyes

"Yo" said Naruto earning sweat drops from a few. Naruto and Gaara walk over to a corner and start mediating earning stares from everyone. They continue to stare until Naruto and Gaara unleash killing intent scaring the shit out of them. Added to the fact that Naruto's eyes have changed to blood red. Everyone looks in fright at the red eyes in the darkness staring at them. Naruto smirks but know one can tell. After a while the teacher walks in and tells them to take their place. Naruto sits to the left of Gaara by one seat. Gaara sits at the bottom right corner. Next to Naruto is the girl he met in Australia. Naruto smirks his eyes turn to the front. The blond pulls the hood up further to cover his eyes a bit.

"Now I would like to introduce two new students first is Gaara of the desert and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" said the teacher pointing to Gaara then Naruto. "Now Mr. Namikaze would you mind taking off you hood"

Naruto smirks and shakes his head 'no' and said "I keep my hood for a reason Sensei"

Everyone stares at the boy while Tatsuki starts thinking _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze were have I heard that name._

_

* * *

_

Flash back

"_How did you do that" she asks._

"_I was trained in hand to hand combat from the age of four" replies Naruto "The names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_

"_Tatsuki Arisawa" replies the girl Naruto smiles._

__

Flash back end

"_It's the guy I met in Australia"_

Tatsuki looks at Naruto from the corner of her eye but Naruto notices and looks at her before looking but to the front.

"_So Tatsuki we meet again at last" thinks Naruto._

* * *

Lunch time

Naruto and Gaara leave the class room and find a tree with plenty of shade to sit under. Naruto looks around and notices know one is near them before pulling out a scroll and summoning Sushi, Bread and Rice in front of himself and Gaara along with some cooked Ramen. Enough to feed fifty people. Naruto places a Genjutsu on himself before taking off his hood and mask also he starts to eat. After awhile people start to surround them staring at the amount off food they consume. The two finish and lay back on the bark of the tree. Gaara looks at everyone.

"What? Never seen someone with a fast Metabolism?" asks Gaara but if you look underneath the underneath he's really saying 'get lost'. Everyone stares before Naruto speaks. Naruto adds venom to his throat while producing a small amount of killer intent frightening the crowd.

"Basically what Gaara means is to get lost"

Everyone nods before disappearing. Naruto sighs and places his hood back on before releasing his GenJutsu. Suddenly five big Macho men walk over to Naruto and Gaara.

"Think you're so big don't you new kids" said the first.

"Na not really. Though I'd have to say you're all idiots if you can't look underneath the underneath. If you could you would know to leave now" said Naruto with an emotionless voice. The first Macho man picks up Naruto by his collar and punches him in the gut. He releases Naruto causing him to fall to the ground.

"Not so tough now ha new ki…" starts the first guy only be interrupted by Naruto's laughter. Naruto stands up straight and brushes himself off. The blond Jinchuuriki removes his coat. His coat flies onto a tree branch. Next Naruto smirks under his mask. Naruto appears behind the guy that punched him and round house kicks him. The Macho man hits the ground hard.

"You know you really shouldn't underestimate someone…" begins Naruto with a yawn. The second Macho man leaps at Naruto who ducks and knees him in the stomach. He falls to the ground only to be axe kicked by the blond boy. The third runs at Naruto. The blond spin kicks the guy in the face before bitch slapping him. Naruto then does a Reverse DTT knocking him out. The other two run at Naruto only to be knocked out by a quick chop to the back of the neck by Gaara.

"Gaara did you have to take away my fun" asks Naruto while pouting.

"You consider theses guys fun Namikaze-san" asks Gaara.

"Well know. Actually they weren't even a warm up. Now fighting about thirty or more would be close to a warm up. Now fighting you is fun Gaara" answers Naruto. The blond then walks off to another tree. Gaara sighs and follows. The two sit under another tree that is ten trees down from their previous spot. The two sit back and watch the clouds when they hear female voices from behind them.

"Ne Tatsuki-chan you never finished telling us about your trip to Australia" said a voice. The two boy jump into the tree and peer down on a group of girls. The one that spoke is a busty young girl with long orange haired girl.

"That right I didn't Orihime" said Tatsuki.

"So were did I leave off" asks the tomboyish girl.

"You were just about to tell us the name of the boy you met" answers a girl with short brown hair.

"Well the thing is he's one of our new students"

"WHO" yell five girls. Tatsuki smiles for a second.

"Naruto" replies Tatsuki the girl's then start bombarding her with questions like:

"What did he look like?"

"Is he cute?"

"Where's he from?"

Naruto sweat drops to this while Gaara stares at him.

"Well when I met him he wasn't wearing that coat. But he had spiky Golden yellow hair. With heavenly cerulean blue eyes. He has three whisker marks on each side of his face. With the cutest smile. He's Funny and kind. When I was with him I felt like I could tell him anything. He's strong and fast and he's not a pervert either" replies Tatsuki causing most of the girls to blush as they picture him. Naruto and Gaara sweat drop.

"It's to bad Rukia-chan isn't here" said one of the girls with black hair.

"I wonder where Kuchiki-chan is" said Orihime. Naruto freezes up at those names.

"Rukia Kuchiki" said Naruto he looks at Gaara. Naruto communicates with Gaara using body language Gaara nods. Naruto leaf Shushin's behind the tree followed by Gaara who sand Shushin's. Naruto steps out from behind without making a sound same as Gaara. The girls don't notice them yet until Naruto speaks after about five minutes because of their gossiping. Naruto before speaking takes off his hood.

"Yo" said Naruto this causes the girls to jump ten feet into the air (not really). The girls stare at Naruto who smiles.

"What I got something on my face"

"How long have you been standing their and what have you heard" asks Tatsuki? She then gets into a fighting stance. Naruto gives one of his charming smiles causing the all the girls except Tatsuki and a red haired girl with glasses to faint. Naruto scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly as Tatsuki blushes for a moment.

"Well to answer that question I've been standing here for about ten minutes. I heard everything from when Orihime asked you to finish your story about meeting me in Australia and the gossiping. After all it's rude to interrupt someone" answers Naruto while the girls stare with love hearts in their eyes except the red haired girl who happens to be the schools Lesbian. Naruto gives off his im so-innocent-you-just-want-to-take-me-home-and-feed-me-all-the-bloody-ramen-i-can-eat-till-I'm-full smile. The girls faint once again. Gaara goes to hit Naruto but the blond rolls to the side.

"You'll have to be quicker Gaara. If you don't improve your speed Soifon will kill you"

"Yeah, yeah what every Namikaze-san"

"AH Gaara without your sand your powerless. I wonder what Shukaku would say to this" asks Naruto with a foxy grin. Gaara glares daggers at Naruto who smiles.

"Oh what off Kyuubi im sure he wouldn't want a weak vessel"

"Shut up sandman"

"Fox Lover"

"Raccoon"

"Fox"

"Sand-teme"

"Fox-baka"

"Why are they calling each other names? I don't get it aren't they friends" asks/whispers a girl into Tatsuki's ears.

"Any way back to the conversation" said Gaara.

"You said the name Rukia Kuchiki. I want to ask you if you know where she is. You see I'm an old acquaintance of hers" adds Naruto.

"Well none of use knows where she is or where she lives" answers the lesbian.

"Thank you for your time. Oh Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki looks at Naruto who smiles before his face changes to an emotionless one.

"IF you're going to talk about someone make sure they not around. A Ninja knows how to hide and knows when to appear at the right time"

"A Ninja must wait and hide in the shadows waiting to strike. When his target moves that is the time to attack. And it is not cheating if you don't get caught"

Everyone but Gaara give Naruto confused looks. Naruto smiles and waves before leaving. While Gaara bows. The two Jinchuuriki walk for awhile before their cells start going off like crazy. The two pulls them out. Hollow readings coming from all over town. Naruto smirks and while Gaara sighs. Naruto puts Minato into his mouth and pops out of his Gigai. Gaara puts a normal piece of soul candy in his mouth and does the same. The two run off. Gaara wears a black and brown version of the Shinigami uniform. While Naruto wears a Blood red, White and Black version. Naruto has Kage Zangetsu at the left side of his waist and Kami Shirayuki at his left shoulder on his back. Naruto has three kunai holsters on each leg with three shuriken holsters on his arms and a shuriken holster on each shoulder. Gaara has Dai Senpuu Ha by his left waist and his gourd on his back.

The two start flash stepping to their destination only to be blown back by ten Mantas type hollows. Naruto grins before drawing two shuriken and throws them. Naruto forms some quick hand signs and the two become two hundred. The two hundred shuriken fly at the hollows. Four of the ten manage to evade only to be hit by sand Shuriken in the head making their masks break into thousands of pieces. Naruto smirks as more hollows appear on the ground and in the sky. Gaara summons his sand and sends it flying at the hollows trying to engulf them in sand. Naruto draws Kage Zangetsu and holds his Zanpukto in front of himself.

"Disperse Kage Zangetsu"

The blade of Naruto's Zanpukto disperses into the shadows. The shadows then fly at the hollows and bind them before engulfing them into the darkness. The shadows then disperse killing the hollows in the process.

"Hey Gaara how about a contest the Shinigami to kill the least amount of hollows has to do all the weekly reports and fill out request forms and has to do the winners home work. If it's a tie know one wins and we take turns doing the reports" yells Naruto.

"Okay deal Namikaze-san" shouts Gaara before killing five hollows Naruto pouts before killing five off his own.

* * *

At Karakura School.

A medium B class Hollow appears with vines along its back long arms with giant claws attached. Is has spikes along its arms and legs and back. With a long tail that is covered with black spikes as well. The mask covers the face and the neck. Five spikes stick out of the top of the hollows mask. The hollow lets out a howl before destroying a wall. Debris flies everywhere students start panicking. The hollow looks around before spotting Orihime killing a High C class hollow with a weird spell after healing the injured and blocking the Hollows attacks with a barrier. The hollow attacks her sending her to the ground only to be kicked in the face by Tatsuki. The hollow looks at the girl her blood covering her arms blood on her face. Her uniform stained in her blood.

"Leave Orihime alone or else" shouts Tatsuki clutching her left arm. The hollow starts laughing.

"**You hurt me don't make me laugh. But then again im already laughing" shouts the hollows. **The hollow uses the vines on its back to toss Tatsuki into a wall before continuing after Orihime.

"**This girl has a high level of spiritual pressure"**

The hollow raises its claw and brings it down. But Tatsuki jumps in the air and takes the attack herself. Tatsuki screams in pain as she falls to the ground.

"**Stupid Human"**

Suddenly in Tatsuki's mind flashes twelve hand signs.

"_What are theses" mentally asks Tatsuki._

The signs keep flashing before forming an order.

_

* * *

_

Flashback.

"_Tatsuki my grandchild" said an old man. Tatsuki looks at the man. She seems to be know older then ten._

"_Yes Grandfather"_

"_There is a legend of people of another dimension that can harness a great force. This force they use to attack and defend their people. They use twelve hand signs. The hand signs represent the animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Theses Hand signs are. Ne (Rat), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), U (rabbit/Hare), Tatsu (Dragon), Mi (Snake), Uma (Horse), Hitsuji (ram), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird/Rooster), Inu (Dog) and I (Boar)" said the old man and he preforms each hand signs._

_Tatsuki nods to her grandfathers._

"_These hand seals they use. They use them for their Jutsu their techniques to help them by channelling energy the great force I told you about the name I do not know. But theses techniques used the very elements themselves. Ice, Water, Wood, Sand, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning among others"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"_I see theses are the hand signs my father told me about"_

The hand signs flash again before disappearing. In front of her flash a set of hand signs that end with Tora (Tiger). Tatsuki breaths in air.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fire Ball)" mentally shouts Tatsuki** she channels the life force that flows threw her body to her voice box. Tatsuki then breaths out a stream of fire that forms into a giant fire ball. The fireball hits the hollows causing it to howl in pain. More hand signs flash in front of her.

Tatsuki copies them being. Inu (Dog), Saru (Monkey), U (Rabbit/Hara), Tora (Tiger) and Mi (Snake).

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Bombs no Jutsu" shouts Tatsuki** next to her appears a dragon head made of water. The dragon opens its mouth and launches balls off water at the hollows. The balls off water hit and soak the hollows.Tatsuki then preforms some more hand signs being. Tori (Bird), I (Boar), Hitsuji (Ram), Tora (Tiger), Ne (rat), Uma (Horse) and Tatsu (Dragon).

"**Raiton: Lightning Strike no Jutsu" yells Tatsuki** she raises her hand with her index finger up and the others folded. Lightning hits the tip. Tatsuki moves her arm downwards so that her arm is in line with her nose. Suddenly the lightning flies from her finger tip and flies at the Hollows. The lightning hits and electrocutes the stupid hollows. Plus since water conducts electricity the hollow gets an even bigger shock. The last attack kills the hollows causing its particles to float into the air. Tatsuki falls into unconsciousness but not without seeing the image of a man with a green hat and robes with a walking stick.

* * *

Meanwhile across town.

A giant boy/man with muscles and his right eye covered by hair. His right arm is armoured the armour is coloured black with a red stripe going down the centre and two white stripes surrounding it (the same colours used on Mexican military dress uniforms). The boy/man known as Sado Yasutora. Is fighting against a high B class hollow to protect a girl with black hair. Sado punches the hollow in the jaw sending him flying into the air before punching it against making it howl in pain.

Sado punches the hollow before throwing it into the ground and breaking its mask in two. The hollow howls before its soul leaves for soul society.

* * *

With Naruto and Gaara.

"I've killed thirty-eight hollows so far" shouts Gaara.

"Forty for me you're behind Gaara"

Gaara smirks before killing ten with his sand.

"That's forty-eight"

"Teme" said Naruto before summoning nineteen shadows clones who each rip threw two hollows each.

"That's eighty. Raccoon butt"

Gaara kills forty eight increasing his number to ninety before killing ten more.

"That's a Hundred Fox-shit"

Naruto glares at Gaara before forming twenty clones and they start cutting threw Hollows. Gaara smiles as he cuts and crushes every Hollow he finds. After tying at three hundred seven portals open and out step seven giant hollows with long noses.

"Shit Gillian class hollows. Menos Grande's and theirs seven." Said Naruto in disbelief as the seventh appears at the centre of town. While the other six appear in front of Gaara and Naruto. And they two Jinchuuriki happen to be far away from the seventh about twenty minutes away, ten minutes with flash stepping.

"You take the three on the right and I'll take the three on the left Namikaze-san" suggests Gaara. The blond Jinchuuriki nods and reseals Kage Zangetsu before drawing Kami Shirayuki and putting her in his right hand.

"Dance Kami Shirayuki" shouts Naruto. The sword becomes snow white with a red hilt and long red ribbon. Naruto smirks.

"First dace: Skip, Second Dance: White Stream" shouts Naruto. A Stream of ice but with water added flows at the first Menos Grande's. The stream of ice and water hits the Grande and freezes over its mask and shatters killing it instantly. Naruto forms the Hitsuji (Ram) sign and shouts 'kai'. Naruto disappears and appears behind the second Meno's Grande and swings his sword only to jump out of a giant red Reiatsu blast.

"_Shit Cero. Not to mention Meno's Grande's and the Gillian classes range from Low A to low S. The ones above them ranked from Low S to medium S. And Vasto lords range from Medium S to High SSS ranks."_

Naruto rushes forward at the third follow only to roll out of the way of another cero.

"_Shit both is using Cero when one charges the other distracts and starts charging. When the other launches its Cero I dodge and the other fires off its own"_

The blond Jinchuuriki puts his sword into the ground. Naruto raises his right hand to the left side off his face and channels Reiatsu summoning his hollows mask. His Reiatsu flares 2006 ft into the air. The four hollows stare at Naruto who runs at his second hollows with Kame Shirayuki re-sheathed and Kage Zangetsu out. He smirks before shouting a word to reach a level off power that only captains should know but before he does he speaks.

"**It seems King has let me out for some fun. I am stronger and more advanced than King I know all levels of his two Zanpukto's" shouts Naruto's inner hollow. **Hollow/Naruto stops in its tracks and holds Kage Zangetsu out in front of himself. His Reiatsu spikes into the air destroying everything. A tornado forms around him. Trees, leaves, dust and rock fly up into that tornado.

"**Ban-kai" shouts the Inner hollow**. Inner Hollow/Naruto's Zanpukto roars before launching giant blast of black and blood red Reiatsu forward destroying everything in front of him.

* * *

Mean While in Soul Society.

In a lab alarms are going off. At the enormous amount of Reiatsu readings in the 1st division grounds. The thirteen captains and their lieutenant's stand as the alarms go off. When the 12th division's captain speaks.

"Captain Yamamoto these readings are of the charts. This amount of Reiatsu is equal to five Captains' at Bankai. And the thing is who ever it is. Is using Bankai" shouts the captain. The lieutenants start talking same with a few captains.

"Where" asks Captain Yamamoto.

"Karakura town where 3rd seat Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of second division and Gaara of the Desert are stationed. I'll try and pull up an image" said the second squads' captain. Suddenly all the screens explode causing smoke alarms to go off and the sprinkler system to turn on.

* * *

Back with Naruto

The tornado dies down and their stands Naruto. He has long spiky Snow white hair with golden bells at each point. He wears a snow white long sleeve, Ankle-length coat with black lining. He has black Cargo pants and a blood red baggy t-shirt on. His Zanpukto has changed to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a Snow white blade, hand guard in the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full"). A short chain with a broken link, similar to that of a plus spirit is attached to the end. The entire Zanpukto is white except for the back of the blade which is black.

"**Tensa Kage Ryuu Zangetsu** (Heavens Chain Shadow Dragon Cutting Moon)**" said the inner hollow. **Naruto's inner hollow rushes forward with insane speed and rips threw the second hollow before cutting the third in half.

"**Kage Ryuu Getsuga Tenshou **(Shadow Dragon Moon Fang Piercer of the Heavens)**" shouts Naruto's Inner Hollow**. Before launching a blood red, Black, Golden and White blast of Reiatsu from Tensa Kage Ryuu Zangetsu. The Reiatsu Blast rips threw both of Gaara's hollow. Naruto's Inner hollow runs after the seventh. He goes to launch the same attack but another Shinigami with a big ass Zanpukto cuts threw it instead. The mask breaks, the Bankai leaves as Naruto takes control and falls on his knees. Gaara walks over and sighs.

"You got some explaining to do"

Naruto nods before the two run back to get their Gigai. The two get back in before Naruto tells Gaara everything. From when he became a Shinigami to his inner hollow and more.

* * *

The End.

Please R & R

Authors Note: His Zanpukto's Bankai form looks like a white Zangetsu but Naruto's clothing is different coloured to Ichigo's and the names longer. An only the inner Hollow can use Kage Zangetsu's Bankai. Naruto can't yet. Same thing with Kami Shirayuki only the inner hollow can use its Ban-kai.

PS. Im bringing in Yugito Nii vessel of Nibi either next chapter or the one after.


End file.
